You can make magic without wands
by RoodieWeasley
Summary: AU. No magic. Ron meets the new girl in school and straight away feels something for her. Will she be able to stop his male-slaggish ways and make him settle down?
1. New girl

Back again. Walking up the path to Hogwarts school after another single summer. This is my seventh year and I still haven't had a proper girlfriend. Yes I've had a few minor relationships with Lavender Brown, Luna Lovegood and Padma and Pavarti Patil (Yes, I dated both of the twins, much to the pleasure of Fred and George 'Finally a man Ronniekins' they taunted me for weeks) and I had a little fling with Hermione but we are better just friends.

I tell a lie. I did have a slight experience with Daphne Greengrass over the summer. That pissed Malfoy right off. We had a few dates but they all just ended up getting frisky behind the shed in her garden. Nothing long term.

Geez, I seem to be the only unhappy single-ton. Angelina Johnson has now moved in with George above their shop in town even though Fred is still living there with his continuous one-night stands. Well, atleast he's happy. Hermione has Dean, Harry has Ginny, fucking hell even Malfoy has Pansy Parkinson.

_OK, Ron. This year you will find yourself a nice girlfriend, just don't take her home untill you know she really likes you._ _(Don't want to scare her away by meeting the family)._

"Ron!" a loud voiced snapped me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I looked around to see Harry looking at me slightly irritated.

"Were you listening to a single thing I was saying?" He asked eyebrows raised.

"umm...yes?" I said more of a question.

"Oh really? What did I say then?" He asked me slightly amused now but still irritated.

"That you have chosen to grant my wish and stop ravishing my little sister when you think no ones looking?" I asked with a smirk.

A blush began to rise up his neck before his answered "_*cough* _Um.. no, _*cough* _I said what happened between you and Greengrass? All of the Slytherins are giving you odd looks, and not the usual 'I-want-to-kill-you' look"

"Oh well, just some stuff you know. Nothing long term just a summer fling really" I replied nonchalantly. The fling with Daphne really had no affect on me what so ever. Yeah, she's a nice girl and very attractive but I'm done with short term, lust filled relationships. They all end the same.

"You had sex with her didn't you?" Harry asked not the slightest big shocked.

"Maybe" I replied a bit awkwardly.

"Ron, I thought you were going to stop shagging random girls now? I thought you learnt that after it nearly broke your friendship with 'Mione" His said with an exasperated tone.

"Yeah, well can you blame me she's hot. And the thing with 'Mione was a bit of a wake up call but you can't deny a man sex that easily"

"You deny it for me!"

"Yes, that's because I won't have you shagging my baby sister. Date her all you want, suck her face off but If you want to have children in the future don't you dare stuck that little dick of yours inside her until she's at least eighteen. I was set on thirty but then she punched me so be glad I brought it down twelve years" I said pointing my finger at him.

Harry knew I didn't have a problem with their relationship but who wants to know that your best mate is shaggin your sister?

"Whatever. Just be glad we haven't been dating that long and I've been with other women, otherwise I would tell you to stick it" he said with a small chuckle.

I was saved any retort by our names being shouted across the courtyard.

"Ron! Harry!" Hermione came running down to us.

"Hey 'Mione, later than usual I see?" I asked with a grin.

"Yeah, well Dad's car broke down so I had to walk half way" She said slightly out of breathe.

"Bummer. You should have texted me I would have given you a lift"

"I may take you up on that offer. Dad keeps bugging me about getting my licence" She replied rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, why don't you have one again?" Harry asked.

"Well, if I did get my licence I wouldn't be able to drive anyway because Mum or Dad always have the car and I can't afford my own" She said with a shrug.

"Fair enough"

We started walking towards the castle. It looked so out of place around here but it was really nice.

"Guys, wait up!" We all spin around to see Ginny running towards us.

"Hey, I thought you were getting a ride with Luna's Dad? Where is she?" Hermione asked while giving my sister a short hug  
.

"Yeah, I did but she had to run inside quickly to check something with Mcgonagall about her English essay" she replied waving her hand dismissively.  
"That's what I wanted to talk to you about Ron, Luna will be coming in early for the next few weeks and staying late so could you start giving me a ride here and home?" She asked nervously.

"Of course, Why didn't you just me at home?" I asked furrowing my brow.

"Well, I only just found out and I didn't want to have to walk home tonight"

"Alright, You guys want a ride too?" I asked turning the Harry and Hermione.

"Yea sure" both of them replied in unison. Harry was still in the process of his driving lessons because he only turned seventeen a few months ago and hasn't taken his test yet.

We still had about fifteen minutes until the bell went for the beginning of class, so we just stood around talking for a while. After a few minutes Dean and Seamus came up towards us.

"Hey guys, have you heard?" Dean said putting his arm around Hermione's shoulder. After our _thing_ ended Hermione developed quite a big crush on Dean and was so thrilled to find out that he has had the same feelings for the past two years. They really did make a good couple.

"Heard what?" Ginny asked.

"There's a new chick starting today" Seamus answered. "Moved from London I think"

"Yeah, she moved in with her family across the street from me" Deam added.

"Wow, what does she look like?" Hermione asked him, eyeing him suspiciously (She usually just did it to make him squirm)

"Umm...well..um..you know.. normal really" He said smiling nervously at her.

She grinned back at him and moved closer into his side. The rest of us were just laughing at Dean when we heard a loud click and a _beep_ behind us.

We all turned to see a girl with cherry red hair and slightly tanned skin, locking up a matching cherry red and beige interior _Fiat 500. _She was wearing a dark stone washed grey loose, flowing, cropped sleeveless top, pale grey stone washed skinny jeans and dark fur lined slightly heeled boots. She had a long strapped bag dangling off of her shoulder with badges cluttering the strap and a salamander belly bar. She had crow's/witches foot earrings and a matching long falling over her chest pendant and a thin strip of her hair plaited across the front of her forehead sitting on the brim of her hairline.

She walked up the path towards the castle unfazed by the stares and gaping faces of most of the students. When she passed us, Harry and Dean were trying to hide their staring from their girl friends while Seamus and I didn't try nearly as hard to cover our dropping jaws.

This girl was hot. Beyond hot. She was smoking, and I definitely wanted to meet this girl.

I looked around the rest of the courtyard and saw that all of the male students (even the ones with with girlfriends and the Slytherin's) were staring at her on her way into the castle.

As the bell rang, we were all snapped out of our trance and hit with the realization of having to head to class and wait to see this _goddess _again.


	2. Meetings and hot sweaty secrets

I ran into class only a few minutes late this time. I had History and no one I was with before school was in this class with me so I walked their way to class before turning to come here.

I mumbled an apology to Professor Binns I walked to take my usual seat at the back of the class. It looks like Neville isn't in today, he's not normally late. So I sat on my own.

"Nice of you to join us Mr. Weasley" He said before drawling on with his lecture about religious and demonic symbols, until the door opened again. I looked around the class but no one else was missing apart form Neville. I chose not to looked back up from my desk and started to scribble in the corner of my book.

"Aaah class, please welcome our new student, Miss Parker Lopez" At that I looked up. There she was, the new girl. _God she was hot_. I looked around the class again and noticed that the only available seats were next to me or in the other back corner of the room with Malfoy. I prayed she got to sit next to me. Neville can suck it when he comes back, serves him right for leaving me on my own with Binns.

"Miss. Lopez why don't you chose a seat either next to Mr. Malfoy or Mr. Weasley. Raise your hands boys" He said gesturing to us. I looked over at Malfoy and he didn't exactly look welcoming.

"Thank you sir" She said. _God even her voice was sexy. _She walked down through the middle of the desks, resulting in all the male students turning their heads to look at her. And then the best moment to ever appear in my life happened. _She sat next to me!_

She gave me a soft smile as she sat down. "Hi, I'm Parker" She whispered sticking her hand out for me to shake it.

"I'm Ron" I said smiling back and taking her hand. She smiled at me again and then looked back to Binns drawling on about demonic symbols.

After about twenty minutes of the pointless lecture _(other wise know as twenty minutes of me staring at Parker) _Binns tried to get the class to interact with what he was saying.

"Aah, Miss. Lopez, do you know what that symbol you're wearing is?" He asked her.

She picked up her pendant and played around with it in her hand.

"It's a crow's foot" she replied without hesitation.

"And do you know any other names for it?" he asked her again.

"Yes, The broken cross, Witches foot or the Nero cross" she said expertly.

"And do you know what that symbol means?" He asked again.

"Yes, most people believe that it is a symbol of peace but it is actually a form of satanism, not so much as to worship Lusafur but enough to be against christ. It proves to be the visual mystic character for 'Aum' which when chanted is said to awaken the serpent power of Brahma at the base of the human spine. It also signifies the 'gesture of despair' and the 'death of man'" She spoke completely unfazed.

"And are your views against Christianity that strong?"

"No"

"Then why do you wear it?" he asked sceptically.

"Because it looks cute" She answered with a small smile which caused me and the rest of the class to laugh.

"Haha, very well. But very good Miss. Lopez I am impressed by your extensive knowledge. Where are you from?" He asked.

"Chelsea, London" she said.

"Ahh, yes of course" And with that the bell rang for second period and everyone stood up and packed away their things.

"Homework for the week. A minimum one sided essay of any demonic or religious symbol of your choice and its origins and meanings. Due next monday!" Binns shouted as we left the room. _Brilliant!_

I caught up with Parker as she was left the class.

"Hey, Parker" She turned around and smiled.

"Hey" she said, the smile not faltering. _Good i'm not annoying her._

"What do you have now? Maybe I could walk you there? You know um-so you don't get lost?" I asked nervously.

She giggled a bit "Yeah, sure. I have English with Professor Mcgonagall" she replied still smiling.

"Great, me too. This way" I said gesturing towards the grand stair case.

"So what house were you sorted in to?" **(A/N its a none uniform school so they don't have separate coloured ties or anything) **I asked her after a few minutes silence.

"Gryffindor" she said smiling.

"Brilliant! I'm in Gryffindor! You can sit with me and my friends at lunch if you want? They have this barmy thing about eating with your house" I said rolling my eyes at the last part.

"Yeah sure, I'd like that" She said smiling again.

We continued to talk about little things like where she use to live and family.

"Wait, so you have five older brothers and a youger sister? That's mad" She said smiling.

"Yeah, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George and Ginny it's a bit of a mad house" I said laughing along with her.

"It sounds fun" She said sincerely. "Do they all still live at home?"

"No, Bill moved to work in Eygpt when I was quite young but moved back to Tinmouth a year or so ago after he got married and Charlie moved to work in Romania but only comes back a few times a year. Percy is a git so we don't see him often since he left. Then Fred and George come around quite a lot since they moved out actually, they live over their shop in the middle of town" I replied.

"What about you? any brothers or sisters?" I asked.

"I have an older brother but he doesn't live at home. He just turned twenty-eight so I'm practically an only child right now"

"What's his name?"

"Ben" she said smiling. "So how much younger is Ginny?"

"Only a year" I said "She's dating my best mate Harry who's in our year so she hangs out with us quite a bit with one or two people from her year"

"So they'll all be at lunch then?" she asked slightly nervous.

"Yeah, but don't worry they're all great" and I gave her a genuine smile which she returned.

As we walked into English together a lot of people were staring at us.

"Aaah our new addition Miss. Parker Lopez" Mcgonagall said smiling at Parker and I. "Since you seem to already be acquainted, why don't you take a seat with Mr. Weasley and his friends and help them. You have free roam today with group revision"

"OK" Parker said smiling at me again. _God she has a great smile._ Ismiled back at her and lead her over to my table with Harry, Hermione and Seamus as the class continued what they were doing.

"Guys, this is Parker" I said when we reached the table. "Parker this is Harry, Hermione and Seamus" I added pointing to each one of them as I said their name.

They all greeted her as we took out seats.

"So Parker, how do you like Hogwartz so far?" Hermione asked.

"It's nice, I've only really met Ron so far. A load of people in out History class seemed a bit vicious" she said shivering.

"That will be the Slytherin's. What house are you in" Harry asked.

"Gryffindor"

"Brilliant, so are we" Seamus replied.

"Where are you from?" Hermione asked.

"Chelsea, in London" Parker replied smiling.

"Wow, I use to live in oxford before we moved here"

We all sat talking while doing our work and getting to know Parker. _She's not just hot, she's really nice and interesting. _After English Hermione lead Parker to Chemistry while Harry, Seamus and I made our way to Gym.

When we left the locker rooms Madame Hooch _(The gym coach) _told us to play a few small matches of any sport of our choice. Since the house football matches were coming up soon we thought it would be a nice change to play a round of basketball. Two on two, shirts vs. skins, Harry and Seamus vs. Me and Dean. About half way through the match, _(Me and Dean up by 5 baskets and thanking God we were chosen as skins because it is boiling!) _Harry started talking to me while I blocked the basket from his shot. There really is an advantage of being nearly a foot taller than him.

"So, Parker eh?" He said eyebrows raised and smirking.

"Yeah, what about her?" I asked clueless.

"Well, what do you think about her?"

"She's nice, seems quite interesting, smart, energetic, gorgeous-"

"Woah, slow down mate, you hardly know her" Harry cut off my rambling.

I began to feel a blush creeping up my neck _(easily visible from the fact that I am shirtless)._

"So, what are you gonna do about it?"

"About what?" I asked confused.

"About hardly knowing her? I think she could be good for you Ron, get you out of this mad shagging spree your on" He asked trying to make the basket again but to no avail.

"Yeah actually, she seems like she could sort you out mate" Dean added.

"Sort me out? There's nothing wrong with me!" I said defensively.

"Mate, it's not healthy what your doing. Didn't you say before you got with Daph, you wanted a proper girlfriend?" Harry asked again.

"Yeah, but like you said, I hardly know her" I said taking the ball from Harry and easily making the basket.

"Then get to know her mate" Seamus contributed.

"Yeah, whatever" I replied not looking at any of them until suddenly, I heard laughing from outside.

"Hey, that sounds like 'Mione" Dean said walking over to the door.

_Shit! If Hermione is there does that mean Parker is with her? Good thing I've been working out since the summer after forth year and got my self a very respectable six-pack._

Dean opeed the door just as Hermione, Lavender, Pavarti and sure enough Parker were walking past.

"Hey babe" Dean said leaning in to kiss 'Mione.

"Eew, Dean you're all sweaty" She laughed trying to push him away.

"Yeah, that's because Me and Ron have been giving these pussys quite the game" He said pointing over his shoulder at us. We decided to walk over to them and join the conversation. Just as we started making our way over I saw Parker poke her head round and look at me. She seemed to scan my body with her eyes, biting her bottom lip. _Like what she sees huh? _that thought made me smirk but I tried to hide it to avoid any questions.

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure you guys cheat" Seamus said when we reached the group.

"Nah, you're just shit" I said grinnning causing everyone to laugh.

"So how come you're out of class early?" Harry asked confused.

"Well" Hermione started "I think Theodore Nott has been taking Chemistry tips from Seamus because he caused a rather large explosion in the class room, so Snape made us all leave" She said laughing.

"Hey! I don't blow things up that much" Seamus exclaimed causing us all to look at him, eyebrow quirked and grinning before bursting out laughing again.

"Oh sorry baby, but you do" Lavander said making to put her arm around him before realising how sweaty he really was.

"So, Ron" Pavarti started scanning me just like Parker did. "Been working out I see" she continued smirking.

"Yeah well, need to keep up your strength living with a family like mine. Especially Ginny" I said smirking and placing my hands behind me head.

At this I saw Parker blush.

"Why, couldn't you have been this hot when we were dating?" As she asked this I froze. _Shit if she carries on Parker is going to know what a bastard are am!._

"Maybe I was, you just never took the time to notice" I said trying to soften the impact of Parker possibly finding out what my love life currently consists of.

"Well, come to think of it I think I saw plenty to notice how well you've grown up" She answered with a wink.

Now it was my turn to blush.

"_*cough* _Yeah well um- _*cough* _moving on" I tried to change the subject. But my poor attempt actually seemed to work.

"Alright well, when you guys are finished we'll wait for you outside the locker room and we'll head down to lunch yeah?" Hermione said sensing my discomfort.

"Oh, we can't make it to lunch today. Me and Pavarti are helping Hagrid on the grounds for some award we were put up for" Lavender said.

"Yeah, but we'll see you later" Pavarti asked.

"Yeah, I'll give you a ride home Pavarti if Lav's still coming to mine?" Seamus asked looking hopeful at his girlfriend.

"Of course" She leaned in and kissed him, careful not to touch his sweaty body.

And with that, they walked off leaving us with Parker and Hermione. I glanced out the corner of my eye to Parker to see she was staring at my torso again biting her lip. _Getting to know her may be easier than I thought._


	3. Plans

When Gym finished _(leaving me and Dean with another well deserved victory) _We made our way to the locker rooms.

"I saw Parker staring at you Ron, I think you should do this getting-to-know-her thing fast or she might lose interest" Harry said from the other shower cubicle.

"Well, can you blame her" I said laughing smuggly.

"No we can't blame her can we boys? She may be brain damaged if she's willing to stare at Ronniekins like that" Seamus said from another cubicle on the other side of Harry. This caused them all to laugh at my expense.

"Oh fuck off" I retorted turning off the water and grabbing my towel.

"Seriously though Ron, I think she may have a thing for you. Just give it a while so she gets to know you more and you her, then you can see what happens. But you have to make the effort" Harry said getting serious again stepping out of the showers in time with me.

"Yeah, I will" I said slumping my shoulders "Maybe this girl will last more than a month" I said smiling slightly embarrassed about my dating record so far. _I wonder how many guys she's been with like that? Wait, what if she hasn't been with anyone like that? I've shagged every girlfriend i've had since I was fifteen purely because I thought that's what you were meant to do and it just became a habit._

"No, this girl will be different. I can feel it" I continued.

"Yeah, feel it in your balls you dirty pervert" Dean chuckled emerging from the showers aswell allowing the others to laugh with him.

"I think every guy in school feels something in his balls when she walks past" Seamus said still laughing, joining us in the main locker room.

"Dude, you have a girlfriend" Harry said.

"Yeah well, Lav's been cheating on me since the beginning with some guy in college. So I get free rein, we only really stay in our 'relationship' to keep our parents off our backs" He replied with a shrug.

"Thank God, I thought you were actually mad enough to like her" Dean said laughing again.

We continued getting dressed and laughing until finally we were ready and headed out into the hallway to meet Parker and Hermione.

"Hey boys" 'Mione said smiling _(mostly at Dean) _

"Come on, I'm starving" Seamus yelled as he started walking down the corridor to the Great Hall.

When we got inside the Great Hall students were bustling round and chatting loudly. We pushed our way to Gryffindor table and sat next to Ginny and her friends, Colin and Dennis Creevey.

"Hey guys, this is Parker" I said sitting down next to Ginny, Harry on her other side and Parker on my left.

She was welcomed with a round of "Hey", "Nice to meet you" and "How's it going".

We sat down and ate while people got to know Parker. She seemed to get along well with Ginny, that's probably a good thing if I'm thinking of asking her out at some point.

The rest of the week carried on like that. Getting to know Parker and telling her about ourselves and stuff there is to do around in Ottery St Catchpole.

The next Friday we were all sat down at lunch, us guys talking about football tryouts, them all begging for special treatment since I'm the Gryffindor captain this year.

"Hey Parker, 'Mione and I are having a sleep over tonight at mine and then going shopping tomorrow down in St. Catchpole, do you want to come?" Ginny said which got my attention quickly _(Parker staying at my house tonight, in what I am praying are relatively skimpy night clothes) _

"Yeah, our sleepovers are pretty fun" Hermione added with bright eyes staring at Parker and a wide grin on her face.

"Are you sure I wouldn't be intruding?" She asked looking slightly nervous.

"No, it'll be even more fun with you there! Plus we can talk about stuff that we can't with these luggs hovering around" Ginny replied nodding her head over to me, Harry, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Collin and Dennis.

"Hey!" We all exclaimed in unison looking hurt over to the small group of girls who just laughed.

"Well if you're sure?" Parker returned to their conversation.

"Definitely" 'Mione and Ginny nodded together.

"OK then" She said smiling.

"Great! Ron? Could you pick Parker up from her place and bring her back to ours around 7 so she doesn't have to wonder over every hill to find us?" Ginny asked me. _YES!__ Time alone with Parker in my car before she sleeps at my house! This is going to be brilliant!_

"Yea, sure" I said smiling at my potential soon-to-be girlfriend.

"Ginny what are you doing?" Hermione said turning everyone's attention to Ginny who was quickly scribbling something on a piece of paper.

"Writing a list of stuff for Parker to bring tonight" She answered finishing up. "Here" she continued handing the list to Parker her quickly scanned it "And don't let any of the guys see it"

Parker grinned wickedly and winked at the girls. _What was on that list?_

"So Parker you just live opposite Dean right?" I asked her.

"Yep, the only other house in that valley" She said making us all laugh.

"Yeah, I don't under stand why they built all of these houses away from each other behind different hills" Hermione pondered.

"Good exercise?" Harry quipped.

Just then the bell rang for last period, so we all stood up and separated to make our way to our different classes.

* * *

That afternoon I pull up my car on our drive way with Ginny and stepped out of the car to be greeted by mum.

"Oh Ron! could you be a sweetheart and go town to town to get some washing powder please? I don't need it right now just some time tonight If you happen to go down with the boys or something" She said when she reached us.

"Well, I'm going to pick up Parker later because she's joining Ginny and 'Mione tonight so I could get it then. And if its alright I was thinking maybe some of the guys could stay over tonight? After being in a house full of men all my life, I don't think I'll be able to handle a house full of women with Dad away" I asked her.

"Oh of course that's fine dear" She replied smiling and hugging me. "Such a good boy" With that she walked back into the house.

"_Good boy?_ She doesn't know much about her little Ronniekins then does she?" Ginny said laughing.

"Oh shut up Gin, just makes it easier to get away with shit when she thinks you're perfect" I said ruffling her hair.

"Dick" She said still laughing and then we made our way inside.


	4. Alcohol only makes you braver

**'6:07pm'**

_It takes about 20_ _minutes to get to town then about_ _10 minutes on the way back to get to Parkers house so I should probably leave just before half past six!_

_OK plan! Finish getting ready, go to town, buy stuff for mum, pick up Parker, bring her home. Seems simple enough._

_I'm not trying to impress her or anything, I just like to dress nicely accasionaly. And what is so out of the ordinary of someone going to town then picking someone up and wanting to look nice? When did a fitted maroon shirt under a black leather jacket and black slim cut jeans become overly dressed anyway?_

**'6:20pm'**

_OK I'll leave now, this way i'll have extra time..you know..to...buy the stuff for mum._

"Mum! I'm gonna head down now what did you want again?" I shouted making my way down the stairs.

"Washing powder please. And buy yourself some dvd's or something for you and the boys tonight" She said smiling.

"Thanks mum" I said rolling my eyes and pcking up my car keys.

"Remember to pick up Parker!" Ginny shouted from the living room.

"I think I'll remember" I said laughing and heading out the door.

* * *

**Parker's POV**

_Sleepover list!_

_Sexy Pj's,_

_Face masks,_

_Make-up,_

_Dvd's,_

_Alcohol is possible,_

_A sexy outfit and heels for we shall be sneaking out and going to 'Club Patronus' in town around 1:00am!_

Well this should be a fun night.

I chose one of my favourite outfits for clubbing tonight. A tight, short, shiny black tube dress and a pair of strappy, beige, five inch, peep-toe heels. I also chose my favourite pj's just incase I happened to bump into Ron while we were at his house. A large cropped blue American football jersey and a pair of black loose short-shorts. And thigh high blue socks _(I do like my high socks)_

I was just looking through my Dvd's and picked out 'Black X-mas', 'Hostel 1,2 and 3', 'Cherrybomb' and 'Dear John'. Quite a good selection I think. Two horrors, one drama and one Romance.

What else? Oh yeah alcohol! Luckily for me Mum and Dad let me drink so they should be more than willing to let me take some.

"Mum?" I shouted coming down the stairs.

"Yes, dear?" she replied poking her head out of the doorway to the kitchen.

"I'm staying at my friend Ginny's house tonight. Is there any alcohol I could take?" I asked biting my lip in apprehension.

"Of course, let me just look" She made her way over to the cupboard and pulled out two tall bottles of Smirnoff and a four litre bottle of pre-mixed martini's.

"Yay! Thanks mum!" I said taking the bottles from her.

"So what time are you going?" She asked going back to cooking on the stove.

"Ron is picking me up at around seven to take me over. He's Ginny's brother" I answered blushing a bit as I thought of Ron.

"Is this the same Ron you were talking about all week?" She asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"Shut up!" I said laughing "But yes, that's him" I said looking down.

"Well, if you like him talk to him when you're on your own" she said smiling.

"Yeah, maybe I will" I said sheepishly before heading back up to my room to stash the alcohol in my back.

I wrapped the bottles in some clothes so that they didn't clink together and make it obviouse that they are there, ust incase the reason Ginny asked is because is that she can't have alcohol.

**'6:53pm' **read my alarm clock.

I just finished packing my bag after getting changed. I now wore high-waisted black jeans, a pale grey Guns'n'Roses top that I cut up to have large arm holes that showed of the side of my bright orange bra _(Mmm matches Ron's hair) _and that tied at the back so it was tight at my waist, loose around my chest and showed off my midriff. I matched this outfit with some low, thick heeled grey knee high boots.

Just then I heard a car horn and my phone_ BEEPED! _It was from Ron;

_**'I'm outside ;) xx'**_

Winky face? YAY!

**_'On my way out ;) xx'_**

I replied before picking up my bag and heading out my bedroom door.

"Bye mum!" I shouted as I opened the front door.

"Bye sweetie! What time will you be home tomorrow?" she asked.

"Well, we are going shopping at some point tomorrow so I'll text you when I know yeah?" I asked.

"That's fine darling. Have great time"

"I will bye!" I said closing the door behind me.

I ran down to Ron's car and opened the passenger side door.

"Hey" He said smiling.

"Hey, you alright?" I asked smiling back.

"Yeah, you?" He replied.

"Yeah, I'm great. So what are your plans for the night then?" I asked curiously.

"Well, some of the guys might come round later or we'll go out somewhere. Ginny wil beat me if we 'get in your way'" He said using air quotes.

"Haha, sounds fun". Just then he turned on the engine and we started back for his and Ginny's house.

"So what are your plans?" He asked glancing at me occasionally instead of keeping his eyes on the road. _Bad arse! I like it!._

"I don't really know, Ginny didn't say much" I said remembering we aren't meant to tell them we are drinking and sneaking out.

"So what was on that list Gin gave you at lunch?"

"Just face masks, movies, stuff like that"

"Oh, what movies do you have?"

"'Black X-mas', 'Hostel 1,2 and 3', 'Cherrybomb' and 'Dear John'"

"Wow, 'Hostel'! I didn't know you were the horror movie type" He said laughing.

"God yes, I mean 'Hostel is pretty God damn gory but I love all of the suspence you get from horror films" I said getting a bit too excited about my movie preference.

"Haha, you're a girl with good taste" This made me blush a bit.

After about ten minutes of movie talk we pulled up outside his house. Before I knew what was happening he had gotten out of the car, run around to my side and opened my door for me. _How sweet!_

"Thanks" I said blushing again.

"No problem"He said looking down. _Wait! Did he just blush too?! Oh my God!._

"Parker!" I turned around at the sound of my name and saw Ginny and 'Mione running towards me from the house.

"Hey!" I said picking up my bag from inside the car.

"Do you have everything?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"Yup, got it all" I said smiling back.

At this Ron looked confused and suspicious.

"Well come on girl!" Hermione said grabbing my hand and dragging me away from Rom into the house.

When we got inside, I was greeted by a short stout woman with faded orange hair with grey roots.

"Hello, dear. You must be Parker" She said with a giant smile.

"Yeah, Hello" I said smiling back.

"I've heard lot about you. Now go on you three go have some girly fun" she said nodding her head to the stairs.

"Bye mum!" Ginny yelled and dragged my upstairs.

"Bye Molly!" Hemione yelled after her.

At this point I heard Ron come in and start laughing and talking with his mum.

* * *

"So what did you get?" Ginny asked when she shut the door of her bedroom.

I pulled out all of my bottles and three plastic martini cups. When I looked up I saw the shocked, gaping faces of my closest girlfriends.

"Woah! How did you get all of that?" Hermione asked grabbing one of the bottles.

"Mum and Dad let me drink so when I asked they just gave it to me" I said laughing at their shock.

"Did you drink a lot back in Chelsea?" Ginny asked sitting on her bed.

"Well, me and my friends had parties near enough every weekend with a mixture of drinks and drugs. Most people think Chelsea is full of posh goodie-goodies, but its actually full of posh-ish people that let loose easily" I replied with a shrug.

"Drugs?" Hermione asked shocked. "You did drugs?" She began to quieten her voice.

"Only a bit, I wasn't an addict"

"What kind of drugs did you take?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Well if we were just sat around not really doing anything we would sometimes just do Marijuana. But if it was a high scale party we would occasionally do Ecstacy" I said a bit wearily in case they would judge me and not want to be my friends anymore.

To my surprise they both squealed with excitement.

"Oh my god! Do you have a dealer?" Hermione asked

"Only in Chelsea" I said "Why do you guys want to try it?"

"Well we've been thinking about it for quite a while, we just didn't go where to get it" Ginny said dissapointed.

"Well, I'm meant to be going back for a Party next weekend if you want to come?" I asked smiling.

"Seriously?" The girls exclaimed together.

"Yeah, if you want to. Obviously I wouldn't force you in to doing something you didn't want to do"

"Oh my God yes lets go!" Hermione exclaimed.

We all squealed with excitement. These girls were so easy to get close to.

We decided to watch a film before dinner then watch two or three more before we start drinking and getting ready to go out.

We decided to put on 'Black X-mas' and when we were about three quarters through there was a loud bang on the door.

"Aaah!" We all screamed together.

Suddenly the door opened and revieled a laughing Ron.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" He said still laughing.

"Watching 'Black X-mas' what do you want Ron?" Ginny said frustatedly.

"Mum says dinners ready so come down" He said as he left.

We paused the movie and stood up from our pile of duvet, pillows and bean-bags and made our way out of the room.

When we reached the kitchen we were greeted by a table full of Gingers.

"Charlie!" Ginny screamed at the same time Hermione screamed "Bill!" The two of them ran to hug two of the unknown men.

"Whew, who's this then" One of the men sat down at the table said looking at me.

"Must be one of Ginny's friends Georgie, no way Ickle Ronnie could bag a girl like that" Another man identicle to the first said.

"OI!" Ron shouted staring at the two.

"You know it's true Ronniekins"

"Need we remind him of his past girlfriends Freddie?"

"I think we must Georgie"

"Lavender"

"Pavarti"

"Daphne"

"Pansy!" All of the men at the table chorused the last name in unison.

"Come on boys, don't down hearten him now he's only just turned eighteen. He has a whole life of critisism ahead of him" The man I assumed was Charlie said smiling at Ron.

When she managed to stop laughing at her brothers misfortune Ginny decided to speak.

"Guys, this is Parker. She's new at school this year in Ron and Hermione's year. She moved from Chelsea" She said smiling at me.  
"Parker these are my bothers Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George" She said pointing to each one in turn.

"Hey" I said meakly smiling still in shock about the amount of orange I was seeing.

Then came a chorus of "Hey", "Hi", "How's it going" and "Yup, too hot for Ron".

At the last comment I couldn't help but laugh at the anger and embarrassment of Ron's face.

"So what are you all doing here then?" Ginny asked.

"Well little sister" Fred said (Or was it George)

"We decided to surprise you all" His twin continued.

"We're only staying for dinner"

"But since we haven't seen you for about a month"

"We though it would be worth it" They finished together.

"Plus Fleur's hormones are making her very irritable and I need some time away before she bites my head off" Bill said making everyone laugh.

"Well come one everyone, sit down dinner will get cold" Molly said over everyones laughter.

When we sat down, somehow I managed to be sandwiched between the twins and interrogated.

"So Chelsea eh?" George asked.

"Uh huh" I said nodding.

"Posh goodie-goodie section, Alcoholic by the age of thirteen section or Posh party animals that stay sober enough to only slightly break the law" Fred asked.

Only when I checked that Molly couldn't hear my answer did I respond.

"Party aniamls" I said smiling at the two as they grinned widely in response.

"Ahh good girl" Geoge replied happily.

"So are you going to be the one that helps are ickle Ronnie to settle down?" Fred asked eyeing Ron to see if he was listening.

I'm sure I blushed because the twins looked at me with a knowing smile and dove into a full blown list of do's and don't's when it comes to Ron.

"Just remember he can be a mssive arse but we think that's just because he hasn't had a serious girlfriend" Fred said.

"Yeah, but whenever he gets angry just give him sex or food"

"Or sexy food"

"Or food during sex"

"As loyal brothers we are meant to rip this shit out of him all the time but I think his inability obtain a serious girlfriend calls for our helpful meddeling"

"Ginny told us you're going down to 'Club Patronus' tonight, maybe find a guy down there and make Ron jealous, if not pretend you found a guy and make him think you aren't available" Fred siad while nodding like it was an important lecture.

"Ronnie wants what he can't have" George added.

"Don't go too far with another guy, just enough for Ron to know other blokes wants you"

"And believe us, other blokes want you" At this they both scanned their eyes over my body.

"But you know if you don't find someone down the club, just know its know that Ron easily gets jealous seeing one of his more attractive brothers"(at this he gestured to his own body)"getting it on with any girl he knows" Fred continued on while winking "I am always willing to take that responsibility if it means my baby brother will be happy in the long run" He said placing a hand on my shoulder.

I smiled and finally got a chance to responed to everything they said

"Well, depending on how stubbon Ron is I may take you up on that" I siad winking myself. This caused Fred to smiling broadly and dust his shoulders think he was 'cool', while George said a bit to loudly.

"Lucky Bastard" Everyone looked over to use while Molly repremanded him.

"George Fabian Weasley, I don't care how old you are now, you don't use that language in my house!"

"Sorry mum" He said looking down.

I looked over to Ron to see him narrowing his eyes suspiciously at his brothers, obviously intruiged by the disruption.

When dinner finished Ginny ran up to her room to grab my 'Hostel' Dvd's so we could watch them in the living room with Ron and the twins and Charlie after Percy and Bill went home to their wives.

I made my way over to the couch and was again somehow sandwiched between the twins. This time with Charlie on the floor by my feet. Ginny put in the movie before she and Hermione joined Charlie on the floor and Ron took the arm chair next to the couch. About half way through the film and many pokes and prods from the twins to irritate me (They are really easy to get close to as well), Ron was on his phone texting someone. _Is it a girl? Oh my god he doesn't like me does he? He likes someone else._

But just then the door bell rang and Ron got up to answer it smiling. _That better not be some girl he was just texting._

To my relief it was Neville and Seamus. They greeted us all and joined us watching the film sitting on the floor and eyeing me and the twins suspiciously. It was then that I realised Fred's arm had somehow made it's way around my neck and was resting on my opposite shoulder and George's arm was spread over the top of Fred's. Obviously noticing my confusing Fred leaned towards my ear.

"Just making Ronnie jealous sweetheart" He whispered, then leaned back. I nooded smiling slightly, then noticed out of the corner of my eye I saw rown look slightly disheartened. The rest of the film carried on in silence and Ginny put in the next in the series while Neville went to get some pop corn from the kitchen (Molly had gone to bed about an hour before).

At about 11:45pm the twins decided they would head home, but before they left George said.

"Hey Parker, could we talk to you for a second?"

"Umm.. sure" I said looking confused over to Ginny who just shrugged.

When we were in the kitchen out of ear shot of the others George said "OK, remember to make Ron jealous tonight"

"Yeah, trust us it'll work if you play it right" Fred added. They both hugged me goodbye and left. I walked back into the living room to see everyone looking at me.

"What?" I asked meakly.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked.

"Just asking me about something we were talking about at dinner. You know what we were talking about upstairs when I arrived?" I said not wanting to lie to my friends.

"Really?" Hermione and Ginny asked in unison.

"What?" was theresponse from the boys.

"Don't worry nothing important" I responded. Earning shruggs from Neville and Seamus and a confused look from Ron.

"So what are you three planning on doing tonight?" Ginny asked her brother, obviously wanting them to be out of the way so we can get ready to go out.

"Not sure, might go out in a bit" Ron replied shrugging."What about you?" He asked looking at us all.

"Club Patronus" Ginny said narrowing her eyes at her brother.

"And just how do you plan on getting there?" He asked narrowing his eyes back.

"I don't know walk?" She said suddenly looking worried.

"Don't worry I'm not going to tell mum. I'll give you a lift down"

"Really?" Ginny asked surprised.

"Yea sure, we might join you. I feel the need to get drunk"

At that point Ginny nodded to me and somehow I understood that she wanted me to go and get the alcohol. I accended the stairs and came back a minute later to wide eyes from the boys.

"How-What-where?" Seamus stuttered.

"My mum and dad let me drink so they gave it to me" I responded with the same shrugg I gave the girls when they asked.

"Well lets get this party started then" Hermione said clapping her hands. We all smiled and started pouring drinks.

After about four glasses or so each of something or other (Apart from Neville who was roped into driving so he only had one glass), we all went to get ready.

When we were done dressing and doing out hair and make-up in Ginny's room we went back downstair to meet the boys. I was wearing my little black dress that I packed and my beige strappy heels, Hermione was wearing high-waisted black hot pants and a gold strap top with gold heels and Ginny was wearing skin-tight black leather trousers and a grey bralet with grey suade heels.

They boys jaws all dropped when we came downstairs. We snickered, picked up our alcohol to drink in Neville's car and headed out. We decided Neville would leave his car in town and we would get a taxi home. When we arrived we got into the club with no trouble. To be fair we were all of age apart from Ginny but the bouncer knows Ron so he let her in. We went straight to the bar to get even more drunk.

After many shots, pints, and martinis, we were all retty hammered and were just talking and laughing at the part until we saw something in the middle of the dance floor.

"Oh my God, Seamus is that Lavender?" I exclaimed everyone turned around to see Lavender brown, Seamus's girlfriend, grinding and making out with a random guy on the dance floor.

"Yup" He said shrugging "Isn't the first time she's cheated on me"

"What?" I said enraged "Honey, you have to do something, dump her or make her stop she can't treat you like this"

"You know what you're right" He siad putting his drinkn down "Can you come over with me Parker?" He asked.

"Of course" I said jumping off my stall and marching to Lavender and the guy with Seamus."So what are you gonna do?" I asked.

"You'll see" He said slightly nervousl but obviously the alcohol was making him braver. When we got to her Seamus tapped her on the shoulder and she separated form the guy.

"Seamus" she exclaimed.

Seamus turned to look at our friends back at the bar and shouted "Ron mate! Forgive me" And with that he grabbed my hips and pulled me in for a massive passionate kiss. I heard Lavender shout someting at him like "How could you cheat on me with her, you can't treat me like this"

I pulled away from Seamus, pointed a stern finger at him telling him he will pay later then turned back to Lavender and released to drunk fury!

"Him! HIM! You little skank! He's told me how much you've cheated on him! And you have to fucking nerve to say he's wrong! Excuse me bitch but you should be fucking happy someone like Seamus has stayed with you this long the way you've treated him!" By now a circle had formed around us and people were watching intently. "Let me ask you this, snogging some guy is one thing but how many times hve you fucked someone else while you've been with someone else? How many times have you fucked someone else then gone back to Seamus mixing what ever skank juice you've got from someone else with him? You're disgusting! If you're just going to cheat on someone you don't fucking deserve to be in a relation ship with them! You dirty little whore!" And with that I turned and pushed my way back to the bar through the crowd with Seamus on my heel.

"Parker that was amazing!" Ginny hugged me when we got back.

Laughing I said "Thanks, I just can't stand cheaters!"

Neville quickly passed me a drink. I smiled at him before quickly downing it and turning back to Seamus.

"And what was that over there little ?" I asked putting my hand on my hips.

"Miss?" He said laughing.

"Shut up you know what I mean" I said laughing "Talk"

"Sorry I just thought she deserved the same thing and I couldn't use Ginny or 'Mione because they both have boyfriends. I thought I would be less injured if I used you since Ron hasn't actually had the balls to ask you out yet" He said shrugging.

"SEAMUS!" Ron shouted.

"Sorry bro, but did you really think it wasn't obvious?" Seamus asked.

I turned around now to face Ron now smiling. "Yeah, even Fred and George knew" I said laughing.

"They what? How?" He asked confused.

"They're men, they can tell" I said shrugging.

"So what do you think then?" He asked sheepishly.

Instead of answering I smiled and put my arms around his neck bringing him to my height and kissing him full on the lips, earning wolf-whistles from our friends, the bar tender and people stood near us.


	5. Secrets and wet encounters

**Ron's POV**

It took me a while to register what was happening, but as soon as my brain started working again around all of this alcohol, I wrapped my arms around Parker's waist and kissed her deaply.

"Aright, break it up guys" I heard 'Mione say laughing.

It seemed reluctant, but Parker pulled away, turned to our friends and smiled.

"Shut up" She said laughing aswel.

Parker leaned back into my chest and turned her head to look at me.

"Hey" I said smiling.

"Hey" She replied winking.

"So, another round on Ron then?" Neville said laughing

"Why me?"

"Because buying another round will just make our newly single lives more depressing" Nev, continued gesturing to himself and Seamus.

"Fair enough" I said shrugging and getting the attension of the bar tender.

* * *

A few rounds later we decided to head home earlier than we thought and finished drinking, watching movies, playing games and talking. The taxi pulled up outside my house around 3:00am. We payed the driver and stumbled into the house trying to stay quiet. Since I'm eighteen, I'm allowed to go out drinking but mum prefers to know that i've gone out and prefers me to be with Harry since he doesn't drink. We walking into the living room quietly and the girls decided to head upstairs to get into their pj's and we'll all stay downstairs together for the night.

"So Ron, gonna bang Parker tonight?" Seamus slurred.

"Nah mate, we only got together like an hour ago and we aren't exactly alone" I said waving him off.

"Well, if you change your mind we'll keep 'Mione and Ginny from looking for you if you sneaky off for a quicky" He replied smiling.

"Fuck off mate" I said laughing.

* * *

**Parker's POV**

We somehow managed to make it upstairs without breaking anything and stumbling into Ginny's room.

"Yay! Finally you and Ron!" 'Mione said as we all started stripping off to get changed.

"What do you mean finally?" I laughed.

"Well, he's liked you since you got here" Ginny shrugged.

"Really" I said slyly.

"Uh huh, bet he wouldn't mind coming to that party next week to fuck you when you're high" Ginny said making us all laugh.

"Yeah, I might invite all of the guys actually" I said as I finished getting changed into my little black shorts, thigh high socks and cropped jersey.

We made our way downstaris and I was welcomed by Ron's eyes bulging out of his head. I laughed and made my way to sit on his lap where he was sat on the couch with Neville.

"Hey" I said laughing _(Alcohol seems to make us all laugh quite a lot)_

"Hey" He said as he moved his lips to begin ravishing my neck and resing his hand on my exposed upper thigh.

"Urgh! Guys you haven't even been together for two hours yet and you're already getting all publically sexual" Hermione said laughing as she set glasses around in a circle with bottles of vodka in the middle.

"So what are we doing then?" I asked letting Ron attack my neck with his mouth.

"We're gonna play a drinking game called Guilty" Hermione said smiling at everyone."Basically you say something, anything, it can be true or not and whoever it is tru for in the circle has to drink" Seamus and Ginny seemed confused, while Neville and I nodded Ron still not emerging from my skin for longer than a second to breathe.

Hermione showed and example and finally I was able to detach from Ron so we could sit in a circle on the floor.

After about ten minutes I had found out that the only virgin in the room was Ginny _(Much to Ron's delight). _Hermione had sex with Dean in the bathrooms of the Ice Cream palour in town. Neville had sex with Hannah Abbot in Harry's bedroom _(When he admitted this he made us promise not to tell Harry) _and I was forced to admit that I has sex with two guys in one night while I was high.

After a while we ran out of secrets and embarrassing moments so we decided to just sit around and talk. We talked about the party next week and I invited Ron, Neville and Seamus and then told them to invite Harry and Dean.

"So how wild are these parties then?" Seamus asked.

"It depends really, they're as wild as you make them" I said shrugging.

"Well it should get pretty good then" He added winking.

"Well its 4:45am, If we are planning on going shopping later we should probably get some sleep guys" Hermione suggested.

There was a chorus and we all settled down in random spots on the floor and furniture. I ended up on the couch with Ron on the floor by my side.

"Night guys" I said closing my eyes.

"Night" they all replied. With that we all drifted off into dream land.

* * *

I was woken up by the smell of a range of different foods and light shatter coming from the kitchen. When I opened my eyes I noticed Hermione was the only one not still asleep. I guessed she must be one of the people in the kitchen and headed towards the sound of voices. I was welcomed by a table full of bacon, eggs, muffins, pancakes, toast, sausages and many other foods. The sight was so intoxicated I took a while to notice the people sat at the table.

"Good morning dear, sit down, would you like some tea or coffee with your breakfast?" Molly Weasley said from the counter by the kettle.

"Oh, um tea please?" I said smiling and taking a seat at the table joining Hermione, Fred, George, Charlie and who I could only assume was Ron and Ginny's dad.

Hermione and Charlie smiled at me while Fred and George gave me a once over smirking.

"Hello, you must be Parker, I'm Arthur" Mr. Weasley said.

"Yes, I am it's nice to meet you" I said smiling at him as Molly sat a cup of tea, sugar and milk infront of me.

We started to eat breakfast while Arthur read the newspaper and then Fred leaned in to say something to me in a low voice.

"So, did you do it then?"

"Yeah, did it work" George added.

"Well, kind of but it wasn't really intentional" I said smiling sheepishly.

"What do you mean?" Fred asked.

"Well, we saw Lavender Making out with some guy in the middle of the dance floor so Seamus asked me to go help him break up with her. We got to her and as we got her attenion he pulled me in a tried to make-out with me to get bck at her. Obviously Ron saw it so when we got back he looked really pissed and Seamus let it slip that he liked me. Then instead of saying anything I just kissed him and here we are" I said shrugging.

"Oh simple then" George said smiling and rolling his eyes.

"What's this?" Charlie asked while his parents were still oblivious.

"I think our ickle Ronniekins has a new girlfriend" Fred responded wiggling his eyebrows.

"What do you mean you think?" Charlie questioned.

"Well, I'll guess we'll see if he ever drags his arse out of bed" George said eyeing the living room.

"Oh is this normal, them sleeping late then?" I asked.

"God yes" Everyone laughed together. Just then we heard something moving from inside the living room.

Just then Seamus and Neville emerged putting on their jackets.

"Hi Molly, sorry we've got to go thanks for having us though" Neville said giving her a hug.

"Oh it's fine sweetheart, you know you're always welcome" She said waving them off as they left the house.

About five minutes we heard a strange grunt from the living room again and then Ginny walked through making rather unfeminine noises.

"Urgh it's so early, I don't understand how you people do this" She said grabbing a cup of coffee.

"Babe, it's 10:30am?" I said eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, on a saturday!" She defended herself, earning eye rolls from everyone in the room.

She took her seat and we all continued eating.

"Hey Gin? Do you mind if I have a shower before we go shopping?" I asked finishing my tea.

"Yea sure, second floor, first door on the left, that's the one with the good water pressure. Towels are in the cabinet" She replied piling more food on to her plate.

I stood up and made my way to the stairs. I reached the bathroom and turned on the hot water. I stripped off and stepped into the shower. Ginny was right, the water pressure is amazing. I closed my eyes and let the warm water run over my body. After about ten minutes I felt extremely clean and refreshed, so I stepped out of the shower turning off the water and reached for a the towel cabinet.

I wrapped a towel around my body _(It was quite short) _and stared at myself in the mirror. 'Urrgh panda eyes!' I got a flannel and ran the water over it so I could thoroughly clean my face.

* * *

**Ron's POV**

****"Urrrgh" I suddenly woke up for no reason and I was still shattered. **'10:47am' **read the clock on the wall.

'This floor is so uncomfortable!'

I reluctantly got up and made my way out of the living room.

"Don't talk to me, I'm heading straight to bed, that floor is so bloody hard!" I said to the family at the table and stumbled up the stairs.

"Language!" I heard mum shout when I had already reached the first floor. I carried on accending the stairs and felt like I wouldn't be able to get much more sleep. 'I might just take a shower and head down stairs' Making my decision, I began taking off my shirt so I could hop into the shower quickly when I got to the bathroom. When I got to the second floor I was shirtless and in the process of unbuttoning my jeans when I opened the bathroom door.

To my surprise, there stood Parker at the sink, with damp hair and wrapped in a short towel.

"Oh-Um-I-I didn't think anyone was in here-Sorry" I stuttered.

"Don't worry about it I was finished" She replied smiling. Unfazed by the fact that I just walked in on her fresh from the shower.

"Don't look so scared Ron. I know for a fact after last night that this isn't the closest you've come to a naked girl" She said laughing and crossing her arms.

"The first one that meant anything to me" I replied smiling at her. _What's wrong with me? We have only been together since about two o'clock this morning. And that only happened because we were drunk! Not that I don't want her obviously but she probably thinks i'm an idiot._

__"Well aren't you sweet" She said moving towards me and giving me a brief kiss. _So she does remember._

__"So, for all the girls you've been with you really do seem nervous about this little situation" She said eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, well you know. They never stayed the night so this situation never occured" I said shrugging.

"Ah of course" She said smiling again.

"So, you missy, you seem very use to this sort of thing" I retorted lening against the door way.

"Well, in Chelsea most people have never heard of privacy. Many of my friends have seen me in a lot less than this. I guess I'm use to it" She replied with an awkward chuckle.

"Well that towel is a lot less revealing than that dress you wore last night" I said with a sly smirk.

"Are you complaining about my dress?" She said eyebrow raised and smirking, before she continued."Because I could very easily only wear jeans and long sleeved shirts around you, like a good conservative girl" she then began fluttering her eyelashes in mock innocence.

"Don't you dare" I said grabbing her waist and pullng her in for a passionate kiss.

When we broke apart she made her way to Ginny's room to get dressed while I hopped in the shower. _God this girl is really something!_


	6. Shopping

**Parker's POV**

After my little encounter with Ron, I headed to Ginny's room to get dressed. When I was done I headed back downstairs to leave with Gin and 'Mione to go shopping.

When I arrived in the kitchen they were both ready to leave but realised that we had no way of getting to town.

"We could go grab my car, I only live about ten minutes away" I suggested.

"Yea sure, a little walk in the fresh air will do some good after last night" 'Mione agreed laughing.

"Bye Mum!" Ginny shouted up the stairs before we left The Burrow.

We began walking down the driveway in silence, but when we reached the path leading through the hills Ginny spoke.

"So Parker...Planning on buying some underwear Ron will appreciate?" She said smirking.

"Do you really want to talk about that kind of stuff when it's about your brother?" I asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Well, as long as you never tell me anything about his anatomy, I think i'll be just fine" She replied laughing.

"Well anything about his 'anatomy' as you put it, is unknown at the moment"

"How long into a relationship do you normally feel comfortable about having sex?" Hermione asked.

"Well, it depends on the guy really. But I really like Ron so I sense it will happen relatively sooner than usual. I just don't want sex to be the main focus of our relationship" I said shrugging.

"Fair enough. Most people think the only reason I haven't had sex with Harry yet is because of Ron, but to be honest i'm just worried that it will become something that takes over our relationship" Ginny said sadly.

"Don't worry Gin, I think Harry truly loves you and would never let that happen" Hermione consolled.

"Yeah. But deffinitely wait until you're sure. Even if it doesn't effect your relationship in that way it could still affect you" I added.

"Thanks guys" She said smiling "But you never did answer my original question" She continued winking.

"Well now that I think about it, yeah maybe I will but a little something for Ron" I said with a mischievous grin.

"Well they just opened a new Victoria's Secret store, we can head there first. I know Dean would appreciate something new" Hermione said smiling.

"God, this is going to be fun" Ginny said linking both of our arms.

* * *

After we arrived at my house, we jumped in my car and headed straight for town.

We parked on the street outside Madam Malkin's clothing and headed down the road to Victoria's Secret.

Once inside, I spotted a rack of sexy, lace under garments and headed over to it.

After flicking through the rack for around ten minutes, I had picked out a black and red rose print bra and pantie set, a black baby-doll and assorted colours of lingerie. I headed over towards Ginny on the other side of the shop. She was absentmindedly flicking through a rack with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I think i'm ready" Seeing the confusion on my face she rolled her eyes and continued "I think I'm ready to sleep with Harry" She finished with a small smile.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes, I just want to make it special" She turned back to the lingerie infront of us.

"Well if you want to make it special.." I said taking her by the elbow and leading her towards a different section of simple, yet playful coloured, lace garments "Look at some of these, I don't know Harry to well but he seems like he would prefer a little something that would compliment you, instead of those 'look-at-me-i'm-hot-and-kinky' things" I said making her giggle.

"I think you're right" She said looking through the stock "Help me?" She asked nervously.

"Sure" I gave her a big grin and helped her pick out some simple lingerie that would compliment her skintone and show off her assets.

When we were done, we found Hermione and made our way to the counter to pay for our new undies.

Leaving the shop Ginny took out her phone to look at the time.

"It's just past 1:30pm, want to get some lunch?" She asked.

"Yeah sure, where do you want to go?" Hermione asked looking at us both.

"Have you got anywhere here that sells sushi?" I asked feeling doubtful.

"Yea, theres a Japaneese food bar just round the corner. We go there all the time, you're the only other one of our friends that like sushi!" Hermione said smiling.

"Yeah, you should have moved here sooner!" Ginny added as we began to walk down the street.

We laughed and talked about other cultural foods that no one else understood our undying love for, until we reached the bar.

"Can I help you ladies?" A boy I recognised from school greeted us at the front of the mini resturant.

"Three please Theo" Hermione smiled at the boy as he led us over to an empty booth along side the conveyor belt.

"Here you go, can I get you girls any drinks?" Theo asked.

"Water please" Hermione said.

"Ginger beer for me please" Ginny ordered.

"Ooh, me too please" I added smiling.

"Right away" Theo finished winking and heading off to the kitchen.

When our drinks arrived we all grabbed some food off of the belt and began eating and talking.

"So Gin, when are you hoping to get our dear in to bed?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows while biting into a salmon skin role.

She blushed before answering. "I don't know, soon I guess. I just don't how to go about it"

"Well, I've know Harry since we were eleven so I know him pretty well. There's know way he will sleep with you unless you tell him it's what you want" Hermione said sitting across from us. "He wont want to hurt you, or Ron for that matter by taking advantage of you. Let him know you are ready and then things should just flow"

"Yeah, I don't know many decent guys that like, or rather understand, when you drop hints and become to much of a seductress without telling them what you want" I added.

"OK, so I just let him know I'm ready? What if he doesn't want it?" Ginny asked timidly.

"Oh please!" Hermione and I chorused in unison.

"I've seen the way he looks at you, trust me he wants you" I reassured.

"He loves you, Gin" Hermione nodded.

She smiled at this blushing again.

We continued to eat our lunch exchanging stories about our lives. When we were done, we payed the bill and headed out the door.

"Where to next?" Ginny asked.

"Well, I need a new outfit for the party next weekend" I said.

"Oh God, me too" Hermione added.

"Same, lets go to Madam Malkin's, she'll give us a discount because she's like best friends with my Mum" Ginny suggested.

And with that we headed to the store. Once inside we all found a few outfits and moved towards the dressing rooms. We all stepped out at the same time to show off our chosen outfits.

"Wow! Parker you look hot!" Ginny squealed.

"Ha-ha thanks" I laughed "You too" I finished nodding at Ginny's outfit making her grin madly.

I walked over to one of the full length mirrors to admire my outfit. I had chosen a white chiffon shirt and tucked it into a pair of slightly high-waisted kingfisher blue satin shorts. I have the perfect pair of white heels that would look amazing with this outfit and the blue clashed well with my bright red hair.

"Definitely" I said nodding to my reflection and heading back into the dressing room strutting dramaticly. I heard the girls giggle at my enthusiasm before they too headed back to get changed.

Once we payed _(we were given a 30% off discount thanks to Mrs Weasleys friendship with Madam Malkin) _we headed back to my car and decided to head back to mine for a few hours before I dropped the girls home.

When we arrived inside my house I quickly ran to the kitchen to say hello to my Mum.

"Hello sweetheart, have fun?" She asked as she was stiring a bowl of cookie-dough.

"Yeah, it was fun. Ginny and Hermione are here we are just going to hang out in my room for a bit" I said grabbing some drinks from the fridge.

"That's fine dear. I'll make you something to eat and bring it upstairs when it's ready" She answered smiling sweetly.

"Thanks mum" I replied kissing her on the cheek before running back out the kitchen and to the foot of the stairs.

"Up we go girlies" I said leading them up the stair to my room.

When I opened the door and moved ove to lay on my bed I looked over to my friends to see them looking round in awe. My room was quite eccentric. I had a bright blue fur rug covering the majority of my laminated flooring and each of my walls were painted with different themes. The wall around my door was themed around music and consisted of wonky scores floating everywhere, another was Theatrical Arts, one was Fashion through decades and the wall around my bed was a NewYork city landscape. Apart from my walls my room was pretty standard for a girl of my age. I had a large double bed with the headboard places in the middle of the back wall with the foot towards the middle of the room. I had a desk in one coner with a few books and homework set out on it. An aisle in another corner with a half-finished canvas on it. A vanity mirror covered with make-up and hair products, a TV mounted on one wall, two bean bag cousions scattered on the floor and a built-in wardrobe on the fashion through the decades wall.

"Woah! you're room is amazing" Ginny said with her outh hung open.

"Well, I've been working on it for years. When we moved I took pictures of everything so I could restore it perfectly" I answered rolling on my stomach streching.

"Well good work" Hermione said laughing.

We then continued to talk about everything for a few hours.

"6:45pm _Shit! _I'm late for dinner, Mum is gonna have a cow!" Ginny said jumping up.

"I'll drive you home" I said and we all headed downstairs.

* * *

We arrived outside the burrow and Ginny hopped out of the car.

"I'll text you later guys, I want to talk more about the Harry situation" She said through the open window.

"Yeah sure" We both replied before Gin ran towards her front door and I drove Hermione home.

* * *

**Ron's POV**

"Oh My Gosh Mum, I'm sorry I'm late. We went back to Parker's house after shopping and completely lost track of time" Ginny said as she came bursting through the door, out of breathe.

"Ginevra Weasley! I expect you to call me next time you are going to be so late" Mum repremanded.

"Of course, sorry again" She replied sheepishly sitting down next to me at the table.

"Have fun?" I asked her.

"Yes. Oh My God Parker is so much fun to shop with, she has amazing taste and she's so artistic. Her bedroom is decorated amazingly to show off every aspect of her personality. Did you know she could paint Ron?" She said quickly.

"No I didn't but I must say I'm not surprised" I replied.

"Well she is amazing. She did a landscape of Hogwarts at sunset it was Phenomenal!"

"Well I'll have to see it sometime" I said thoughfully smiling.

"And she told me about you two" She added making my blush.

"Aww, Ickle Ronniekins has a girlfriend" George teased.

"An extremely hot girlfriend too" Free added looking slightly...jealous? Now this I can use to my advantage.

"What? Jealous Freddie?" I asked leaning back in my chair.

"No!" He answered a little too quickly. "I mean, why would I be jealous of you little brother? Are you forgetting who bedded every seventh year Gryffindor two years ago?" He added lowering his voice so Mum couldn't hear.

"Oh but I think you my dear Fredrick are forgetting you laid Daphne Greengrass less than a week after she rejected you" I retorted smiling smugly.

"Arse"

"Git"

"Prat"

"Dick"

"Douche bag"

"BOYS!" Mum shouted at us.

"Sorry mum" We both said sheepishly returning to our dinner.


	7. Lessons and hot encounters

**Parker's POV**

****I spent the next day sitting around the house on the phone to Ginny about how to approach Harry when she wanted to sleep with him. It's like explaining a complicated movie to a seven year old, she had so many questions.

But the next day was Monday and I was in the car on my way to school. I had double History first which meant I could send two hours in the back of the classroom talking with Ron.

He really is a great guy. I feel like i've known him forever, yet I don't know much about him. Well that's going to change.

I pulled up in the school parking lot and noticed Ron, Harry, Neville, Dean and Seamus stood on the path talking. When he saw me getting out of my car, Ron made his way over to me.

"Hey" He said kissing me and putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Hey, how are you" I asked entwining my fingers with the ones draped over my arm and leaning into his side as we began to walk overto our friends.

"I'm good, how was the rest of your weekend?" He asked me.

"It was good, shopping was fun on Saturday and I was only the phone to Ginny most of yesterday listening to ramble on about Harry" I said laughing and choosing to leave out that his baby sister is planning on shagging his best mate.

"Thank God she has found someone else to yabber on to" He said sighing with overdramatic relief.

"So what did you do for the rest of the weekend?" I asked him.

"I hung out with Dean, Harry, Seamus, Neville and Colin on Saturday, went to play some footie in the fields behind my house. Then helped my Dad fix up Charlie's old motor-cycle, he says it'll be mine when it's done" He said smiling.

"Wow, motor-cycle! I think I like you even more" I said leaning up to kiss him again before we reached our friends.

"Get a room" Seamus yelled from a few meters away causing people around us to turn their attention away from their conversations and look at us.

"Fuck off, Seamus" Ron said glaring at him.

"Still a bit testy that I got to your girl before you" He taunted when we arrived at the group.

"Only because you practically jumped me!" I said laughing slightly at ROn's reddening ears.

"Wait, what happened?" Harry said looking confused.

"Well we went out on Friday night and while I was pretty smashed, our darling Seamus here decided it would be a good idea to publically ravish me to teach Lavender a lesson" I informed him and Neville.

"Ah right" Neville said sounding not at all surprised.

"Yeah, but just you wait mate, when I think of a suitable punishment you better watch your back" Ron added smiling evily at the Irishman.

Seamus audiably gulped. "Umm...I don't think your new girlfriend would want you to attack me Ron-might scare her away" He began laughing nervously and looking at me for help.

Instead I looked up at Ron and smiled. "No way, I like this bad boy. Within reason he can attack whoever the fuck he wants" I enjoyed the laughter from our friends aswell as to pure fear written on Seamus's face.

"Good morning children" Hermione said walking over to us and wrapping her arms around Dean.

Just then I saw Ginny and Luna near the entrance of the castle.

"Hey babe? I need to go talk to Ginny for a bit. Save me a seat in History?" I said giving him a small, passionate kiss.

"Course" was his really when we broke apart.

"Come on 'Mione, I need you too" I said grabbing her arm and pulling her from the group.

* * *

**Ron's POV**

****"So Ron, you and Parker?" Harry said clapping me on my shoulder.

"Yep, she's a good one" I said staring at her retreating arse. _Damn, she looks good in tight jeans!_

__"Stop drooling mate, you're embarrassing yourself" Neville laughed.

"Oh like you don't do the same everytime you see Luna!" I said glaring at him. This earned a blush from Neville and a round of 'Burn' and 'Ouch' from the other lads.

"Anyway, are you lot coming to Chelsea this weekend?" I asked changing the subject.

"Hell yes! Need to find me a new woman, even if it is only for one night!" Seamus said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Well if all girls in Chelsea are like Parker, you don't stand a chance mate" Harry said clapping him on the back with fake sympathy.

"How come they're in Ron's league but not mine?" He asked hurt and pissed.

"Because, I'm hot, I drive, I'm football captain, I'm a badass, I'm smooth, I'm bigger than you and I'm not Irish" I said giving him my own fake sympathetic slap on the shoulder before turning and heading to the castle.

"Hey whats wrong with being Irish!?" He shouted from where he still stood.

"Do you really have to ask mate?" I asked laughing at his hurt expression before heading inside with the boys.

* * *

**Parker's POV**

****"Gin!" I said loudly walking up the castle stairs.

"Hey!" She replied smiling.

"Hey Luna" I said smiling at the younger girl.

"Hey Parker, I love your jeans" She complimented me.

"Thanks, half price, absolute bargin-anyway off topic" I said laughing."Ginny, have you thought anymore about our conversation yesterday?" I continued.

I had told her to take it slow with Harry and first start with some foreplay and such. This made her more nervous than the sex so I said that we could get together and I would talk her through it without judging her.

"Yes, I have. Are you free tonight so we can talk about it?" She asked nervously.

"Yeah I think so. Your place or mine?" I asked.

"Yours. I dont want Ron to accidently hear this conversation" She said in a low voice giggling slightly.

"Sure" I said laughing along with her before we turned back to the other two girls.

"Hey, Luna we are going to a party this Saturday in Chelsea if you want to come?" I asked the blonde.

"Oh yes of course, that sounds like fun" She replied smiling.

"Brilliant" I said smiling just as widely before we headed inside. While Hermione and Luna walked ahead a bit I turned back to Ginny.

"Oh Ginny! I just remembered that one of my friends gave me this joke gift last year about basic sex and stuff. We all read it together to see if it was all bullshit, but it kind of wasn't. I can loan it to you if you want, and again I wont judge you or tell anyone" I said smiling.

"Really? Parker you really are amazing" She said hugging me with a big smile on her face.

"I try" I said laughing and shrugging modestly.

* * *

When I got to History, I headed straight to the back of the class where Ron was sat. When I sat down he smiled at me and gave me a linguring kiss. When we broke apart I noticed most of the girls in class were glaring evily at me. _That's right bitches, he's my man!_

__I could easily see why all the girls wanted him. He had a great body, tall, slightly tan, muscular and had a kind of soltuary innocently pained face you would expect seeing a young man wearing fresh from a war. It intruiged me, and it also kind of turned me on. He was kind of a badass. Not the kind that doesn't bother with school and stuff, but he isn't afraid to break the rules and I really can not wait to see him on that motor-cycle. _Eeeek!_

__"So what were you talking to Gin about?" He asked me. _Shit._

"Um, she was asking me about relationship advice. She wanted to know how to keep Harry interested without being forced to sleep with him. But obviously Harry wouldn't dump her for not having sex with him would he?" I replied. _Nice save._

"No, of course he wouldn't. But I did tell him that i've given up on stopping them shagging. I just said he better not do it before she's ready, I don't want her to get hut" He replied, taking my hand.

"You're a good brother" I said leaning in for another small kiss.

Professor Binns had already started his lecture, which meant everyone in class either talking or sleeping and we would not be disturbed.

He deepend the kiss hungryly and I giggled slightly at his eagerness. I put a hand on his chest and push him away only slightly so out faces were only milimeters apart.

"Anymore and we'll probably get unlucky and have today be the day that Binns wants to address the class" I said solemly.

"You're right" He sighed in defeat and leaning back in his chair, still holding my hand.

"I'm always right" I said with a smug smile.

"Oh is that so?" He asked earning a nod from me, my smile never faltering. "Well then, what am I thinking right now" He said leaning in again to look me in the eye.

I thought for a minute before answering. "You're thinking about what colour underwear I'm wearing" I said seriously.

"Shit!" He said leaning back amazed. "How did you do that?" He asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"A master never tells" I said majestically.

"Well then master. Is there any chance I may get to find out the answer to that question?" He asked in a serious tone but a smile on his lips.

I leaned in so my mouth was next to his right ear. "Maybe if we happen to bump into each other in the storage cupboard ten minutes after the bell, you may find your answer" I whispered in a husky voice.

"I've never wanted this class to be over faster" He said quickly turning to the clock.

* * *

After class, I went to my locker to get my books for the rest of the day early so I could meet Ron. Once I retreived my books, I made my way to the storage cupboard where I found Ron waiting with built-up excitement.

"Hey there" I said behind his back, making him jump.

"Shit! You scared me" He breathed clutching his heart.

"Why so jumpy? You look like you've just been caught doing somethign you shouldn't" I said in a sexy voice reaching up to kiss him softly.

"Not quite yet" He replied in a similar voice, but one fit for a man. With that I yanked open the storage room door and pushed him in.

Once we were inside, I turned on the light and moved foward to wrap my arms around Ron's neck ans kissed him passionately. He glided his hands over my stomach and rested on my waist.

"So Mr. Weasley" I hummed against his lips. "I do believe I promised you the answer to a question that has been plaguing your mind for so long" I continued in an over dramatic, diplomatic tone.

"That's right Miss. Lopez, you did" He smiled against my lips. I reached my hands for the hem of my shirt, tugging it over my head and breaking our kiss.

Ron then stared down and my white and pink laced bra with a smug look on his face.

"I know that I have not seen them completely bare, but you my dear, have amazing breasts" He said pulling me in for another breath-taking kiss and rubbing my sides with his calloused hands.

After five minutes of heated, arousing kissing we _(and by __**we **__I mean __**I**__) _decided to head back to find our friends before they noticed we were missing.


	8. Lessons, Dinners, and Castings

After school, I was walking out the castle doors when someone grabbed my arm and pulled me to the side.

"What the fu- RON! You scared me!" I yelled hitting him on the arm.

"Sorry" He said laughing "I just wanted to get you alone" He continued pinning me to the wall and looking into my eyes.

"Well we're alone now" I purred.

"So we are" He whispered leaning in to kiss me hungryly.

"Now that is the last thing someone wants to see after a stressful day" A sinister voice sneered from a couple of feet away making us pull apart. "Really Lopez? You can't do better that Weasley?" He said glaring at Ron.

"Fuck off Malfoy" Ron glared back.

"Well around here I can't see anyone possibly better than him, escpecially not you" I said looking at him in disgust.

"Bitch" He muttered under his breathe as he turned ot walk away.

"What was that Malfoy?" Ron yelled.

"I said your girlfriend is a little bitch" He taunted.

"You don't say a fucking word against her. Or anyone else for that matter you little ferret. You're one to fucking judge!" He said squaring up to Draco and standing a good half a foot taller than him.

"What ever you say, Weasle" Malfoy sneered, but I could see the terror in his eyes. He then turned to walk away again and Ron strolled back towards me.

"Thanks" I said, proud of my ferocious new boyfriend.

"No problem, I can't stand that git!"

"Well he's gone now" I said pulling him down to kiss me again.

"RON! I NEED A RIDE!" I heard Harry shout form the parking lot.

"SOD OFF POTTER!" Ron yelled back before coming back to my lips. After only a few seconds I put a hand on his chest and pushed him away slightly.

"Come on, I need to go find your sister anyway. She's mine for the night, I feel so privileged" I finished sarcastically.

"Alright, but are you free tomorrow night?" He asked me, looking into my eyes again.

"I should be" I smiled at him. "Call me tonight? After Ginny gets home?"

"Definitely" Said giving me one last lingering kiss.

"RON!" Harry yelled again.

"I'M COMING!" He yelled back. With one last smile he headed back to his car and friend and I headed over to Ginny, who I saw talking to Luna on the grass.

"Hey, you ready?" I asked her.

"Yeah lets go" She smiled.

"Do you want a ride Luna?" I asked the blonde.

"No it's fine, my Dad is picking me up and taking me shopping" She replied smiling.

"OK, see you tomorrow then" I waved at her and turned to walk with Ginny.

* * *

When we got back to mine, I gave Ginny a basic talk of 'dos and don'ts' of foreplay and sex to help her with Harry. She seemed to appreciate it. She was even taking notes! This girl is determined.

I drove Ginny home and when we got to her house she spoke.

"Hey, do you want to come in for dinner?" She asked me.

"Oh, I don't want to intrude" I replied.

"Come on, it's fine. Mum loves having people over, she always makes too much food. And I bet Ron will be happy to see you" She finished wiggling her eyebrows.

"Oh fine" I said laughing and getting out of my car.

We walked up the drive and through the front door.

"Mum! Is it alright if Parker stays for dinner?" Ginny shouted into the kitchen.

"Of course, of course" Mrs. Weasley said moving into the hall way stirring a bowl and smiling. "It would be lovely to have you for dinner, dear" She addressed me.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley" I said smiling back at her.

"Oh, don't be silly, dear. Call me Molly" She said giving me a one armed hug because of her giant bowl.

"Thanks Molly" I said laughing.

"DINNER!" Molly shouted up the stairs. "The twins are here again. Those boys can't cook to save their lives. They are here all the time, I don't understand why they moved out" She said to us.

"A fake feeling of freedom and responsibility?" I suggested causing the other two to laugh. Just then we heard what sounded like a heard of elephants running down the stairs.

"Get off me you arse!" I heard Ron shout.

"Make me Ronniekins!"

After that we were greeted by the sight of Ron wrestling down the stairs with one of the twins. When they fell into the hallway, the second twin came laughing down the stairs, doubled over in hysterics.

"Come on Georgie, he's not worse damaging our beautiful face" Fred said when he controlled his laughter.

"Are they always like this?" I asked Ginny while laughing. Gaining the attention of the Weasley males.

"Pretty much" Ginny and Molly replied in unison.

"Parker!" Ron said pushing George off of him.

"Hey, Ginny invited me for dinner" I said smiling at him.

"Brilliant" He said giving me a small kiss and a hug.

"Where's our kiss?" The twins chorused. Earning a Geroge a slap round the head from Ron and Fred from his Mother.

"Gits" Ron mumbled.

* * *

After dinner I got a text from my Mum

_**-There is a surprise at home for you. Come**_** see.**

I thanked Molly for the meal and said my goodbyes while Ron lead me out to my car.

"My family really likes you" He said while we were walking.

"I like them too. They are really nice" I replied.

"Apart from the twins" He said laughing. "They're gits"

"I'm sure you only say that because they are your brothers" I turned to face him when we reached the car. I leant back on the door and he placed his hands on my waist.

"Nah, they're gits" He said before he quickly crashed his lips to mine. I lifted my hands up into his hair and pulled him closer to me.

He pulled away reluctantly after a few minutes and looked intently into my eyes.

"I'll call you tonight. I can't go to long without hearing your voice" He said huskily.

"Good" I whispered before kissing him again quickly. When we pulled away again, I smiled at him one last time before opening the car door and setting off for home.

* * *

"Mum, I'm home" I shouted as I came in the front door. "What's this surprise then?"

"Come to the living room darling" She shouted. I hung my jacket and bag on the banister and made my way to the living room. When I got there I saw my parents sat on the sofa with wide smiles.

"What's going on?" I asked them curiously.

"Well, do you remember when you auditioned for Chicago on the west end over the summer, but they canceled the production before it was even cast?" My Dad asked me.

"Yes..?" I said even more curiously now.

"Well" My Mum continued. "They have decided they are continuing with the production and they want you as Velma Kelly!" She finished, her smile growing even more with excitement.

I just froze.

"Are you serious?" I asked quietly after I awoke from my shock.

They just nodded vigorusly.

"OH MY GOD! I'M GOING TO BE VELMA KELLY?! I'M GOING TO BE ON THE WEST END?! AAAAH!" I screamed, jumping and hugging my parents.

"We're so proud of you darling. The Director left his number, he wants you to call him as soon as possible accepting the job. We'll still e living here so don't wory we aren't moving. But you will have to take a week or so off from school every now and then to rehearse" Mum explained more calmly but still excited. "Is there anyone that could help you catch up on what you miss?"

"Yes, Hermione would be more than willing to help me. Oh my God, I can't believe this" I finished in a whisper collapsing onto the large arm chair.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go call the Director!" My Dad instructed. Without a response I fled from the room, grabbing the number off of the table and running up to my room.

* * *

After a long excited phone call with the west end Director, I collapsed on my bed, a smile plastered on my face. They really wanted me.

Just then my phone began to ring. It was Ron. I quickly answered, never letting my smile drop.

_**"Hello"**_

_"Hey babe, I told you I'd call"**  
**_

_**"I knew you would"  
**_

_"So what was that surprise your Mum was talking about?" **  
**_

_**"Oh my God! Well, over the summer I auditioned for a production of Chicago on the West End but it was canceled before final casting. Basically they've decided to carry on with production and they want me as one of the leads!"  
**_

_"Oh wow that's brilliant! I'm so proud of you!"**  
**_

_**"Thanks, I've wanted this for so long!"  
**_

_"You never told me you auditioned for the West End?"**  
**_

_**"Well, I didn't tell anyone but my parents, just encase nothing ever happened"  
**_

_"Fair enough. Does this mean you're moving back to London?"_

_**"No, that's the best part! I'm staying here but I'll just have to miss some school occasionally for rehearsals but it wont be much"**  
_

_****"That's even better! I'm so happy for you. So, what's the part?"_

**_"Velma Kelly. She is a preformer in the 1920's with her sister Veronica. But she is arrested because she murdered her sistter and husband because they were having an affair. While she's in prison she does this massive number called the Cell Block Tango with the other married murderess's explaining why they killed their husbands but are all trying to be proven innocent. It's amazing, I'll make you watcht he movie at some point" _**

**__**_"Ha-ha that sounds great!"  
_

i

_**"Ah, I'm so happy!"**_

_****"I can tell. So when is opening night? I'll get everyone to come watch"  
_

_**"Really?"**  
_

_****"Yeah, of course!"_

_**"I think we open in three months. I don't know the exact date"**  
_

_****"Well, when you find out let me know"_

**_"I will. What are you doing now?" _**

**__**_"Just sitting around. Not much to do here ha-ha"_

_**"Do you want to come over?"**  
_

_****"Yeah sure. I'll be over in a bit"  
_

_**"OK, see you soon"**  
_

_****"Bye"_

* * *

Ten minutes later the door bell rang followed by my Mum's voice.

"Parker, someone is here to see you" Sh shouted up the stairs.

"Is it Ron?" I shouted back.

"Yes, should I just send him up?" She asked.

"Yes please"

About thirty seconds later there was a small knock at my bedroom door.

"Come in"

"Hey" He said walking into my room and over to my bed where I was sat, flicking through a magazine.

"Hey, come sit" I said gesturing for him to join me. As soon as he sat down and leaned back against my pillows, I abandoned my magazine and curled into his side.

We spoke for a bit about the show, school and our friends before I drifted off to sleep in his arms.

I was woken up sometime later. My room was dark and slightly cold. I looked up and saw Ron looking down at me.

"Hey, I've got to go. Mum is going to kill me if I'm not home before twelve" He said reluctantly.

"Oh alright. How long was I asleep?" I asked him rubbing my eyes.

"About an hour and a half i guess. You look cute when you're sleeping" He said smiling.

"Shut up" I said laughing.

"I'm serious. You're adorable" He said smiling and looking into my eyes intently.

Right then, I craned my neck to kiss him gently. After he returned the kiss eagerly, his phone began to ring.

"Urrgh" He groaned pulling away and going to answer his phone.

"Hi Dad. I'll be home in a bit, I'm just saying goodbye" He said down the phone. "OK, I'll be there soon" He continued before hanging up.

"I really need to go now" He said sadly.

"It's OK, I'll see you tomorrow in school" I told him.

"Yea, I can't wait" He said smiling and leaning down for another quick kiss.

"I'll walk you down" I whispered when we pulled away again.

We reached the door hand in hand. He then left and walk down the drive towards his car. _He really is a great guy._


	9. First date

The next morning Ron texted me saying he was going to give me a lift to school, because he was taking me somewhere straight after class. He wouldn't tell me any thing else. He kept saying it was a surprise.

So right on time there was a honk outside my house. I ran outside after saying a quick goodbye to my Mum and got in Ron's car.

"Hey baby" I said leaning across to give him a quick kiss.

"Hey, you OK?" He asked.

"Yeah! I'm great you?" I asked him back.

"I'm better now" He said smiling and taking my hand in his. The way he looked at me caused me to blush.

He then started the engine and drived us to school with one hand on the wheel, never letting go of my hand with the other. We arrived in the parking lot and saw some of our friends talking half way up the pathway to the castle.

"Are you going to tell them about the show?" He asked me as we were stepping out of the car.

"Um... I think i'll do it at lunch when everyone is there" I decided.

"Good idea" He smiled slinging his arm over my shoulder as we walking over to Harry, Ginny, Luna, Neville and Hermione.

"Hey there lovebirds" Neville said as we approached, making us both blush.

"We were just talking about how we are going to get down the Chelsea on Saturday" Harry informed us.

"Yeah, we were thinking Neville and Dean's cars, because they can both fit more people in" Hermione added.

"Yeah sounds good. I'll make reservations at the hotel down there tonight, then we'll be ready to go." I replied smiling.

"Sorted." Harry said rubbing his hands together in excitement.

Just then, the bell rang for class and I made my way to English with Hermione.

* * *

After my last class of the day I was walking out of the castle with Hermione. She was babbling on about how excited she was to see my show and that she hadn't been to the West End in years. I had told everyone about it at lunch and they were all really excited and happy for me.

"Hey 'Mione, there's Ron, I've got to go. I'll see you tomorrow" I said giving her a hug goodbye before walking over to the parking lot, where Ron was leaning against his car.

"Hey" I greeted when I got close enough.

"Hey there" He replied smiling.

"So, where are you taking me?" I asked him curiously.

"It's a suprise. You'll see when we get there" He said getting in the car with a sly smirk. I rolled my eyes and got in the passengers seat.

After driving for about twenty minutes, I was starting to get restless. "Come on, Ron. Where are we going?" I was exasperatedly.

"Hold on, we're nearly there" He laughed.

"Urgh, you're infuriating" I groaned.

"And you're impatient" He said laughing.

I crossed my arms and puted like a child for the rest of the journey. After driving for another few minutes the car stopped.

"We're here" Ron said happily. I looked out of the wndow but my view was blocked by hills surrounding us.

Stepping out of the car Ron held out his hand to me.

"Come on"

"You aren't going to murder me and leave me behind a hill are you?" I asked, eyes narrowed, feigning seriousness.

"If I was why would I tell you?" He countered.

"True" I sighed taking his hand and letting him lead me up the hill.

When we got to the top, I looked out to see a giant carnival sitting in the valley.

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"Excited?" He asked sarcasticly.

"Hell yeah! Come on!" I said pulling him down the hill.

We spent hours going on every rollercoaster and ride in sight, as well as playing everygame and visiting every stool. Ron had one me a giant stuffed teddy bear on the rifel shooting game. Once we had visited everything, we decided to get some cady floss and sit on the grass outside the carnival.

"So you're having fun then?" Ron asked.

"Definitely, I haven't had this much fun in a long time" I said moving into his side and stuffing some candy floss in his mouth.

"ha-ha good, but we aren't done yet" He said smiling.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"We have one more stop before I take you home" He said standing out and holding out his hand for me to take.

"Now where?" I asked getting to my feet.

"Another surprise my dear" He winking putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Urrgh!" I groaned walking back to the car.

* * *

After driving for about ten minutes, we arrived a few towns away from home. We stepped out of the car and Ron lead me over to a dark store.

"Um.. Ron I think they're closed" I said nervously.

"Yeah, but I have a key" He said winking and removing it from his pocket. I stepped back to look at the sign above the store. 'Weasley's Weezes'.

"So this is your brother's shop" I concluded.

"Yep, I sort of blackmailed them into letting me use it. It's nicer than the one in " He commented opening the door and leading me inside. I took me through the shop and into a back room, where I saw a round two person table set up with candles, rose petals and a food tray with two plates.

"You did this?" I asked smiling.

"You sound so surprised" He said laughing "George set it up, but I got all the stuff and told him what to do" He continued pulling out my chair for me.

"It's perfect"

Once he took his seat he lifted the lid off of the tray. I was greeted with the amazing scent of Hawiian pizza.

"I'm not much of a cook" He said smiling nervously.

"Again, it's perfect. I've been craving pizza for days" I said happily. Ron then brought out a bottle of red wine. We tucked in and spoke about rubbish for hours. When we finished, it was around eleven o'clock.

"Well, I don't have to be home for an hour. What do you want to do?" I asked.

"There's an apartment upstairs, we could watch a movie or something" He said standing up.

"Or not watch it" I replied quietly while also getting to my feet.

He quickly grabbed my hand and dragged me from the back room, up some stairs and into the twin's apartment.

He walked over to the couch and sat down. Instead of taking my own seat I climbed onto his lap and kissed him furiously.

"Tonight has been amazing" I said between kisses. He then leaned me back so I was led on the couch and positioned himself on top of me.

He moved his lips to my jaw, then down my neck to my collar bone. He found my sensitive spot and began to kiss and suck the skin there. I felt him grin against my neck, after hearing my small moan of pleasure. I then tugged on the hem of his shirt, urging him to take it off. Once he did so, he returned to my neck, as I stroked my hands over his shoulders. He then tugged my shirt, so I pulled it off without hesitation. He gazed at my chest for a few seconds, before I grabbed his hair and pulled him back to my lips. Not breaking our contact, I traced my hands over his torso. I smiled against his lips when I felt the outline of his abs. Football really was a good workout.

His hands moved up my sides from my hips and held my breasts gently. I gasped slightly at the contact and moaned into his mouth. I intwined my left leg with one of his to pull him closer to me. The consiquences of this was me having the pleasure of feeling the hardness of him against my thigh. I smiled as he took a sharp breathe at the friction.

When we broke apart for breathe he stared intently into my eyes. He then turned his head towards the clock on the wall.

"Shit"

"What is it?" I asked worriedly.

"If I have to get you home for twelve, we have to leave in like two minutes" He said sadly.

"Fuck" I groaned irritatedly.

"Enjoying yourself we you?" He asked with a smug look on his face.

"I could ask you the same question" I replied seductively nodded down the his jeans.

"Well, can you blame me? You're gorgeous" He said looking deep into my eyes again.

"I'm not" I said quietly, looking away.

"Hey" He said serenley, turning my face back to look at him. "You are absolutely beautiful" He finished kissing me softly again.

We broke apart and stayed silent for a few moments before I spoke again.

"We should probably go"

"Yea you're right" He replied sitting up and putting his shirt back on.

We then walked back downstairs and out of the shop. We drove home in a comfortable silence sharing a few glances and never parting hands. He then dropped me home and I went straight to bed, reliving the evening.


	10. Trips and Interruptions

The rest of the week went by quickly with Ron and I being closer than ever. It was now Friday and after we ate lunch, we decided to sit on the grass outside by the lake.

"So what's the plan for tomorrow then?" Hermione asked us all.

"Well, we are taking Nev's and Seamus' cars to get down there. Parker booked two rooms at the hotel, so all that's left to sort out is what time we're leaving" Ron told them.

"Yeah, I think we should go quite early so we get go shopping or go out for lunch when we are there" I suggested.

"Good Idea. What time then? It takes about three hours to get there, doesn't it?" Harry asked.

"Yeah roughly. So how about we leave at ten?"

"Sounds good. So we'll leave for pick-ups around twenty to ten" Neville added.

Everyone murmered their agreements. By the end of lunch we had decided that Me, Ron and Luna would go with Neville in his car while Harry, Ginny, Dean and Hermione would go with Seamus.

We all parted ways to go to class and when the day was over we all went home. I spent my evening on speakerphone to Ron, while packing my stuff for the next day and finishing my painting of the old house on the hill on the other side of town.

* * *

_Beep Beep!_

Stupid alarm clock! I looked up from my comfy bed and saw that it was quarter past nine. _Shit! _I don't have long to get ready before Neville picks me up.

I jumped up and ran into my en suite bathroom for a quick shower. I decided not to wash my hair because I washed it yesterday and there is no time right now. Maybe I can wash it at the hotel.

When I was done, I got dressed into a pair of light denim shorts and a gypsy style shirt with cut off shoulders. Just as I was putting on my gladiator sandals, I heard my phone ring.

It was Neville.

"Hey, I'm outside. I've already got Luna, we just need to go pick up Ron" He said down the phone.

"OK, I'm ready i'll be down in two seconds" I replied.

"OK, see you in a bit" He finished before hanging up.

I quickly put my phone into my pocket and grabbed my handbag and miniture suitcase for the night, that held my outfit for the party and just some ready made pre-party cocktails.

I opened my bedroom door and ran down stairs shouting "Bye Mum, see you tomorrow" through the kitchen door.

I heard a quick "Have fun sweetheart" before I closed the front door and ran over to Neville's car.

"Hey guys" I said hopping in the back seat, since Luna was in the front.

"Hey babe" Luna said turning around in her seat "When did you get up? You look amazing?" She continued.

"Like twenty minutes ago. I couldn't wash my hair in the shower" I replied running my fingers through my red locks.

"Twenty minutes!? You look good, I couldn't do that in less than an hour at least" She said laughing.

"Practice I guess" I said laughing with her.

"OK girls, you better not be talking about hair and make-up all the way down there. I wish to stay a man and I assume Ron wants the same think" Neville said as we started driving up the road.

"Ron will do what I say, including sitting in a car while I talk about hair and make-up" I said giggling slightly but trying to stay authoritative.

"That boy is whipped" He replied laughing.

"That he is" I said proudly.

About a minute later we pulled up outside Ron's house ans saw Seamus' car already there waiting for Ginny.

"Hey, you ring Ron, I'll go make sure these guys know where they are going" I told Neville, getting out the car.

"OK" He said as I closed the door.

I walked over to the passenger side of Seamus' car where I saw Harry sitting. Noticing me, he rolled down to window.

"Hey there, chick"

"Hey, are you only waiting on Ginny now?" I asked him.

"Yeah, she woke up late" He said rolling his eyes. "You only need Ron?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm guessing he slept in too. Seamus, you know where you are going right?" I finished looking passed Harry to the driver's seat.

"Yeah, I think so. Are we going to stop on the way?" He asked.

"I assume so. If we go first, I'll ring one of you to say where we'll stop and regroup there for a bit" I told him.

"Good, cause none of us have had breakfast" He said rubbing his stomach.

"I don't think Luna and Neville have either. So yeah, we'll stop somewhere for food then head to the hotel. See you guys in an hour or so" I said as I noticed the Weasley's walking out of the house.

"About time!" I shouted jokingly to Ron.

"Sorry, t takes time to look this good" He said arrogantly, winking at me.

I rolled my eyes at him and got back in Neville's car. We headed on our journey and after an hour and a half of driving and talking Neville said we should stop.

"OK, I'll ring Harry and let him know we are going to stop at the next service station" I said getting out my phone and dialling.

"Hey Harry, Nev says we are going to stop at the next station" I said down the phone.

"OK, I'll let the driver know" He replied happily. "Seamus mate, stop at the next station and we'll get breakfast" He continued not to me. At his words I heard cheers from the rest of his car. _Does no one here eat breakfast on time?_

We drove for another few minutes finding the station and eventually pulled up outside a building, holding a Starbucks, KFC, WH Smith's, Waitrose and Burger King.

"YES!" Ron shouted excitedly getting out of the car.

"You are always so hungry" I said rolling my eyes when he put his arm around my shoulder and walked me inside, everyone else following shortly after.

"But today I have an excuse, I haven't eaten anything" He said laughing.

"Whatever, so where are you going to get your food?" I asked laughing with him.

"Um...I don't know. What about you?" He asked as we stood in the main building.

"Er...Probably Starbucks, I'm not kean on fast food" I said.

"Well, I'll join you then" He said leading me to the coffe shop. Everyone went their own way while Dean and Hermione joinded us. We ordered and I bought myself a vanilla latte and a salmon and soft cheese bagel.

We ate quite quickly and we were soon back on the road. After a round of boring car games and talking we eventually arrived at the hotel.

"Woah! This place is nice!" Luna said stepping out of the car and staring in awe at the large building infront of us.

"Yeah, how expensive is it?" Hermione ask slightly nervously.

"Don't worry guys. It no more expensive than a normal hotel. And anyway splitting two rooms, nine ways makes it even cheaper" I reassured them smiling. "I'll go check us in and boys, you get the luggage" I said patting Ron on the shoulder.

We walked in and got our room keys. I told the girls to go up and wait for the boys while I saw what was taking them so long. I got outside and saw Neville and Ron fumbling over our bags while Harry, Seamus and Dean stood by laughing.

"Fuck off you lot" Ron muttered irritatedly.

"Babe, what are you doing?" I said laughing.

"Your fucking bags are complicated and heavy. We are only here for a night you know" He said with a happier tone than he used with the boys.

"I have a lot of shit" I said laughing.

"You sure do" I heard a familiar voice behind me. I turned around and smiled widely.

"HUGO!" I screamed jumping on my bestfriend.

"Hey sweetheart! What are you doing here?" He asked happily.

"I'm here for Danielle's party tonight. Why is she even having one?" I asked him.

"She caught her Mum shagging the new boyfriend, so blackmailed her into it" He said laughing at our friend. Just then I heard a cough behind me.

"Oh right. Hugo, these are my friends. Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan and my boyfriend Ron Weasley. Guys, this is Hugo Taylor, my best friend back here" I said smiling as I introduced them.

"Ah, so this is the new boyfriend" Hugo said excitedly. "Yeah, Parker has told me a lot about you" He said winking at me.

"Fuck off" I said, slapping his chest and laughing.

"Has she now?" Ron asked laughing.

"Yeah, mostly about your fantastic body and sex appeal" He continued making the rest of the boys laugh including Ron (Although he blushed too). I just blush and slapped Hugo's chest again.

"You're a dick" I said crossing my arms.

"It doesn't matter babe. If I was you, I'd be bragging about my sex appeal to" Ron said winking.

"Fuck off" I muttered again rolling my eyes, but smiling. "Anyway, Hugo, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"On my way to meet Ollie for lunch. Steven just broke up with him, so I kinda blew off Francesca to go and comfort him" He said.

"Another break-up?" I asked eyebrows raised. Ollie and Steven have been together for about three years, breaking up every other month and getting back together after a few days.

"Yeah, only one since you've been gone though so it's not too bad. So, better be off then. Nice meeting you lads" He said giving me a hug goodbye.

I then helped the boys carry the bags upstairs.

"So, he seems nice" Ron said as we were stepping in the lift.

"He's great. He's been my best friend since we were like, five" I said. "He's like my brother" At this Ron seemed to sigh in relief and smile. "Happy about something?" I asked raising one eyebrow.

"No, I just don't really think I'm ready to meet any ex-boyfriends yet. Maybe when I'm drunk" He said laughing. I rolled my eyes and we finally stepped out of the lift, onto our floor.

I lead us to one of our rooms so we could put the bags down.

"So" Harry said clapping his hands. "Where to now?" He asked. Everyone looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, you are the only one that knows what there is around here" Seamus said rolling his eyes.

"Oh yeah" I said laughing. "Well, how about some shopping, then we go the lunch?" Everyone agreed. We then left the room and I lead everyone to the closest shopping area.

The girls and I left the boys to enterain themselves while we went shopping.

We were just walking into another stor when Luna spoke.

"Oh my gosh! I forgot to bring any pajamas for tonight!" She said smacking her head.

"That's alright Luna. You can buy some new ones, I might aswell. Then we can have a little pajama party when we get back from the party!" I suggested laughing.

"Yeah!" The girls replied together. We all went to find some new sexy pajamas and met back at the cash register. We had all picked up a relatively slutty nightie each. Mine was white and lacey and reached just below my arse, Luna's was pale blue with a lace trim, but only slightly longer than mine (I think she is trying to impress Neville) Ginny had a red silk gown that reached about two inches above her knees and Hermione found an emerald green slik gown about the same length as Luna's.

We all payed and left the store with smiles on all of our faces. We were just walking past a video game store when we heard someone shout.

"Yes! Lost again Potter!" We looked in to see our boys playing on the sample games in the store. Ron and Harry were currently playing a Wii Boxing game, and by the looks of it, Ron was winning.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked when we walked up to them.

"Beating his sorry arse" Was Ron's reply smirking.

"You do realize these games are for kids?" Hermione said laughing.

"Technically he is still a kid, he's not eighteen yet, and I'm the adult supervision" He said smiling smugly.

I rolled my eyes and went over to give him a small kiss.

"So how about some lunch now children?" Neville asked us.

Everyone murmured their agreements and we decided to go to Nando's to eat.

After our meal it was about three o'clock. When headed back to the hotel and sat around in one room talking and messing around. after a few hours together, me and Ron decided to go in to the other room.

We arrived in the room next door to our friends, and I led Ron over to the bed and sat down. When we ere both sitting, I leant in and kissed him gently. He responded enthusiastically, making me grin. I layed him back against the pillows of the large double bed, so he was lying down completely and I straddled his hips. I kiss him more passionately. His hands where roaming across my sides and my back and mine were on his neck and in hs hair.

I then yanked his shirt off of his body, before he did the same to me. He then flipped me over quickly so I was underneith him and began kissing my neck. His hands moved up from my waist and cupped one of my breasts. I gasped and smiled at the contact. His lips then came back to mine and I arched my back into his hand. He seemed to get my message and moved his other hand around my back to unclasp my bra.

I slid it off of my body, not breaking contact with Ron's lips, and repositioned my arms around his neck. His hand came back to my breast and he massaged it gently. His lips then left mine again, trailing down my jaw to my collar bone. He gradually made his way to the valley between my breasts. He then got to work ravishing my left breast

I let a moan escape my mouth as he switched to the other. I tangled my hands in his hair, pulling him closer to me. He continued for a long while, before returning to my mouth.

"I want you so bad" He growled against my lips.

Just as I was about to respond there was a loud bang on the door, making us spring apart.

"Come on out love birds, it's time to get ready" Neville shouted from the otherside of the door.

We both groaned in response and made a move to get dressed. When we were done, I stood up and leaned down to kiss him as he was still sat on the bed.

"We'll finish this soon" I whispered seductively. "And I can't wait" I continued as I made my way out of the room.

We all then started to get ready. The girls in one room, the boys in the other. I got dressed into my new outfit from Madame Malkin's. Luna was wearing a pale pink shirt similar to mine, and black shorts with pink heels. Ginny was wearing a dark green peplum top, with matching heels and also black shorts. Hermione was in a halter neck black playsuit with gold sparkling heels.

I decided to curl my hair into large loose curls, so they fell down my back like a red waterfall. I adopted a smokey eye look for my make-up and painted my nailes a vibrant blue that matched my shorts. When we were ready, we walked out of the room and over to check on the boys. We knocked on the door and walked in to be greeted by our five lads all ready, sitting around watching tv.

When they heard us come in, they all turned their attention to us and their jaws dropped. I nudged Ginny when I saw the way Harry was looking at her and gave her a subtle high-five behing our backs.

"Well, lets go then" I said as Ron walked over to me, kissed my passionately and put his arms around me.

We walked out of the room, down the corridor and out of the hotel.


	11. Parties and announcements

**Ron's POV**

We walked for about ten minutes until we reached a large house. We could hear the muffled sound of music and chatter on the other side f the door. Parker lead us up the path and knocked on the door.

A few seconds later a girl our age answered the door with a huge smile on her face. Instead of saying anything to us she turned around and yelled into the house.

"HEY EVERYBODY! PARKER IS HERE!" There was cheering from within the house as the girl turned back to us.

"Nice to see you too" Parker said laughing as she hugged the girl.

"Aww, I've missed you" She said hugging back.

"Danielle, these are my friends, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and my boyfriend Ron. Everyone, this is my friend Danielle" She introduced us all.

Danielle then welcomed us all in, and we were lead into a room with people sitting around drinking, with a dance floor in the middle full of people.

I saw Parker look over to a girl on a couch talking to a group of guys. She had short blonde hair and wasn't wearing much at all. I looked back to Parker seeing her staring at this girl with a look of disgust.

When the blonde lifted her eyes to our direction, Parker grabbed my hand and pulled me away smirking.

"Who's that?" I asked her.

"Just some bitch. She has tried to steal every boyfriend i've had since I was thirteen. That whore has to know that she wont be taking you from me" She said craning her neck to kiss me gently.

"Well, even if she tried, she is really not me type" I said laughing.

"Good" She replied getting us some drinks from a small bar set up at the side of the room.

After about an hour of sitting around drinking we were all starting to feel the affects of the alcohol.

Suddenly a guy came into the room and walked over to us. He smiled at Parker and leaned down to whisper something in her ear. She smiled back at him and nodded.

Once the guy walked away Ginny spoke.

"What was that about?" She asked curiously.

"OK, anyone that wants to get high, they've set up upstairs. Nothing too strong and none of you have to do it" She said cautiously.

"Sounds fun, who's in?" I asked. Parker then looked at me with wide eyes.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, why not" I said shrugging.

"Even more of a badarse. I like it" She said leaning in to kiss me again.

"Well I'm in" Hermione said standing up. Ginny then joined her on her feet and they both got surprised looks from their boyfriends.

"Really Gin?" Harry asked surprised.

"Yeah, we've been talking about trying it for a while. First time for everything" She said smiling at me and 'Mione.

"I think I might aswell. What about you Neville?" Luna asked in her dreamy tone.

"Definitely, as long as you are" He replied smiling at her and helping her on to her feet.

The others decided to join aswell so Parker lead us upstairs to a dark room. We all walked in and were surrounded by smoke.

"Ah, the sweet aroma off law breaking" Parker said laughing. She then walked over to a guy in the corner of the room. He smiled at her and gave her a quick hug. She gave him some money and he gave her a small bag. When she came back to us she looked nervous.

"Are you guys sure about this?" She asked us all seriously.

We all nodded in approval and she handed us all a small white tablet.

"Ecstasy?" Harry ask her for confirmation.

She only nodded and placed her own in her mouth. Once it was gone she shook her head as if trying to rid herself of a horrid taste.

Hermione, Ginny and Luna laughed and did the same. After a few seconds, I shrugged and followed suit, closely followed by the other lads. Parker smiled and started to lead us back downstairs.

"It should kick in with ten to twenty minutes, until then, all we do is wait" She finished as we reached the bottom of the stairs. We returned to our previous seats and waited for the ecstasy to take affect.

After about fifteen minutes, I could feel something inside me. It was like a strange floating feeling. I looked over to my friends and assumed, by the way they were acting, that they felt the same.

* * *

**Parker's POV**

I felt the drugs taking affect and felt bliss. I looked over to my friends and one in particualer caught my eye. Neville was staring at Luna with a pure look of want in his eyes. I suddenly got and idea, so I leaned over Ron's lap to whisper in Luna's ear.

"Want to give Neville a little show?" I said giggling.

She some how understood what I meant because she stood up and took my hand. I lead her over to the dance floor, slightly off centre from where we were sitting and we started to dance seductively with one another. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ron and Neville's eyes practically bulging out of their skulls. Ginny and Hermione seemed to catch on to what we were doing, because they soon joined us in an attempt to arouse their boyfriends.

After a while of dancing with my girls, it seemed Ron had had enough. He stormed over to where we were and gently dragged me to the side of the room.

"Ron, what are yo-" My sentence was cut off when his lips smashed against mine. I melted into his embrace and kissed him back hungrily. I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought him closer to me. When we broke apart, I took his hand and lead him back to the centre of the room so we could dance together.

My back was against his chest, with his hands on my hips, while we danced to 'We found love' by Rihanna. I turned my head to the side, so that I could look at him. I placed as soft kiss on his cheek before we decided to head back to our friends.

"I'm going to go get another drink, want one?" I asked Ron as he sat down.

"Yeah, thanks" I smiled as I turned away and made my way over to the bar.

* * *

**Ron's POV**

I watched Parker as she walked away, until I was elbowed in my ribs.

"Ouch! Ginny, what the fuck?" I exclaimed rubbing my side.

"Sorry" She said innocently. "You're an amazing brother you know that Ron!" She said as she flung her arms around my shoulders.

"Er-Thanks?" I said laughing.

"Oi! Get your hands off my girlfriend!" Harry laughed behind Ginny's head.

"Dude, gross she's my sister" I said letting go of her.

"Yeah, but she's hot" He shruggeed as he kissed him hungrily. I averted my eyes quickly and turned to Dean, Hermione and Seamus.

"Hey, where's Nev?" I asked looking around.

"Disappeared with Luna right after you stole Parker away" Dean said laughing and draping his arm around Hermione and kissing her neck.

"Finally" I said rolling my eyes and laughing.

In the middle of our laughter, I heard someone cough in front of us. I looked up and saw the blonde girl Parker was staring at earlier.

"Can we help you?" Hermione asked, making Dean surface.

"Well sweetheart, you can't but I'm sure one of your handsome friends can" She replied in a high pitched voice looking at me. By now, Harry and Ginny had seperated and joined the conversation.

"With what exactly?" Ginny asked, narrowing her eyes at the girl.

"Let me think" She purred as she walked towards us and sat between me and Dean. "I could use some help occupying one of the rooms upstairs" She said in my ear, in what I assume was meant to be a sexy voice.

"Um, I really don't-" I was cut off when she put her hand on my thigh and started to stroke it. I looked frantically to my friends for help.

"Look, just leave" Hermione snapped at her.

"This doesn't concern you honey. This is between me and the ginger over here" She said turning back to me.

"Francesca!" We all snapped our heads round to see Parker standing infront of us.

"Parker-I-I'm not doing anything-It's her-" She cut me off by putting up her hand.

"Be quiet Ron, I'm use to this skank trying to flirt with anything with a pulse" She said angrily, glaring at Francesca.

"What do you want Lopez?" She said sighing.

"What do I want? I want you to step the fuck away from my boyfriend, that's what I want" She replied widening her eyes expectantly.

"Boyfriend?" She said laughing, before turning back to me. "You are really dating this tramp?" She asked me in an amused tone.

"Yes I am" I said angrily. "And she isn't a tramp. Unlike some" I continued.

She then stood up in a huff and began walking away. Before she passed though, she turned to Parker.

"You know..." When she started to talk, Parker turned to face her. "Since you left, Spencer seems to have found some one else to get preg-" Her sentence was cut off when Parker slapped her across the face.

I heard gasps from everywhere, and a few cheers. Instead of looking shocked, Francesca smirked evilly and strutted away.

"Let's go" Parker said quietly, looking down as she exited to room.

I quickly ran after her, followed by the rest of our group as Ginny went to find Neville and Luna. When we got outside, I saw that Parker had a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Babe, what's wrong?" I asked her worriedly.

"Nothing" She said, wiping her eyes a plastering a smile onto her face. "I just can't stand that bitch" She continued laughing slightly.

"Are you sure?" I asked her sceptically.

"Definitely" She said craning her neck to kiss me again. I decided to drop it for now and talk to her about it another time. Let's not spoil the night.

Right then, Ginny emerged from the house with a very happy looking Neviile holding Luna's hand.

"Well" Harry said clapping his hands. "It's just gone eleven, so how about we finish this party back at the hotel" He suggested.

"Yeah! Pajama party! We all bought special outfits for the occasion" Luna said winking at the rest of the girls.

"Did you now" I said smiling down at my girlfriend.

"Uh huh" She said winking at me. We then walked back clumsily to the hotel. When we reached our floor, we all decided to just head into one room and the girls will change in the bathroom.

* * *

**Parker's POV  
**

As soon as Hermione closed the bathroom door, we all began to strip. I think the girls recognized that I didn't want to talk about what happened at the party, because none of them brought it up once.

Once we were all dressed in our new night gowns, we left the bathroom to join the boys.

Again, we were greeted by the slack jaws of our guy friends. I don't think they'll ever be complaining when we go shopping again.

* * *

We spent the night telling stories and playing Guilty. The next morning we were packing up the cars, ready to head home.

The ride was spent with everyone but the drivers sleeping. We arrived back in Ottery St. Catchpole and were just dropping off Ron and Ginny when Molly Weasley came out of the house smiling.

"Welcome back everyone" She said smiling. "Now, all of you in the house, we're having lunch" With that, she retreated back into the burrow.

When we got inside, the house was full. Bill and Fluer, Charlie, Percy and Audrey, Fred, George and Angelina, Harry's Parents, Neville's Parents, Luna's Dad, Seamus' Parents, Hermione's Parents and Dean's Parents.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Ron said once he saw the amount of people in his house.

"Language Ronald!" Molly exclaimed. "And they are all here because your brother has an announcement for after lunch" She clarified.

"Which one" Ron muttered before walking into the living room to see his brothers and father.

I laughed at his mood before joining the rest of the women around the kitchen.

"Ah, you must be Parker. I'm Fleur, Bill's wife" I beautiful women with light blonde hair and a large pregnant belly said to me.

"Yes I am, it's nice to meet you" I said smiling.

I was introduced to everyone at the table, including the mothers of Hermione, Harry, Seamus, Dean and Neville and the 'Weasley Wives'.

Soon, Molly annouced that lunch was ready and we all sat outside on a long row of picnic benches. I sat between Ron and Fred before tucking into my lunch. When everyone was finished, our chatter was interrupted by George standing up.

"OK everyone, I have an announcement to make" He said slapping his thighs.

Everyone gave their undivided attention and waited _patiently_ for George to continue. When I say _patiently _I use it very lightly.

"Come on Georgie, spit it out!" Fred laughed from beside me.

"OK, um- well- here it goes" He started. "Angelina and I are engaged" He said smiling nervously. There was shocked silence for a few minutes before the new truly hit everyone.

"Oh my gosh! My baby finally getting married!" Molly said jumping up to hug her son and future daughter-in-law.

"_babie, _Mum I'm twenty one" He said laughing as he hugged his Mother and Father.

"Well, you are still my babie" She answered wiping tears. Soon all of the Weasley brothers and Ginny we congratulating George and Angelina, along with all the family friends.

While Ron was occupied talking to his older brothers, I slipped back into my chair to talk to Fred.

"So...George is getting married" I said, sensing he was slightly downheartened by the news.

"Yeah, sure is" He said rubbing his neck.

"How do you feel about that?" I aked gently.

"I'm happy for him of course, it's just, I don't know" He sighed dejectedly. "I feel like I'm going to lose my brother"

"You are not going to lose him" I said softly but sternly. "Theres no way he would forget about you, just because he is getting married"

"Maybe you're right" He sighed again.

"I'm always right" I said laughing.

"But, do you want to know something about Angelina?" He asked mischieviously.

"Absolutely" I said intruiged.

"I boned her first in seventh year" He said proudly.

"Stud" I said sarcastically, laughing at him.

"That I am. Just let me know if you ever get bored of little Ronnie" He said winking.

"I'll keep that in mind" I said rolling my eyes and standing up to go find Ron.


	12. Bachelour parties and plans

**Ron's POV**

The next to weeks went by uneventfully. Parker had spent last weekend in London rehearsing for her show, she was there again today and wont be back until Monday. It was mid-Saturday-afternoon and I was sat in Florean's Ice cream parlor with Harry, in our private booth.

I spend most of my school breaks working for Florean, so he knows us well. We are apparently his best customers, so he always makes sure there is room for us.

We were talking about football tryouts that will be held this Monday.

"Dude, don't worry. I know I said none of you will get special treatment, but last year you were one of the best on the team. You'll be fine. Plus have I shown you the sign-up sheet? There isn't many hopefuls" I said reassuringly after Harry's rant about maybe not making the team.

"Thanks, mate" He sighed.

"Now, stop being a pussy and eat your ice cream like a good little boy" I said laughing.

We continued talking for a while about football until we headed outside towards the twin's shop. They lived above this one, but had apartments in all of their branches, in case they had to stay late.

We got inside and were greeted by Angelina.

"Ron! Harry!" She said hugging us both. "Ron, Fred and George are upstairs, they said they were about to call you. They want to talk to you about something" She said smiling.

"Oh, alright" I said making my way to the stairs in the back of the shop. When I reached the apartment I knocked on the door.

Fred answered and looked amazed.

"He's like a fucking wizard!" **(A/N Hehe ;])**He exclaimed back to George. "We were just about to call you. Get in" He said ushering us both inside.

"What's this about?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows.

"Party, here, tonight!" Geroge said excitedly. "Obviously we already kind of had an engagement party at the burrow a couple of weeks ago, but this time, just the guys"

"Booze, poker, proper lads night. You two in?" Fred asked us.

"Definitely" I said smiling while Harry nodded.

"Good, now invite your lads. Bill is coming and so is Charlie, since he is still over here away from work" Geroge said.

"What about Percy?" Harry asked. We all turned to look at him simultainiously with identical looks, asking if he was mad.

"It's meant to be a lads night. Not posh, arrogant, stuck-up git night" Fred said over dramatically.

"Point taken" Harry said laughing.

* * *

A few hours later, we were still at Fred and George's appartment. Everyone else had arrived by now and we were just settling down in the living room. Bill, Charlie, Lee Jordan, Neville, Seamus and Dean had now joined us with a beer, ready for the night.

Angelina then came in to grab her coat before heading out for dinner with Fleur and my Mum.

"George" She said ushering him over to her. She then said something quietly to him and I could see him trying to stifle a wide grin.

She then kissed him on the cheek and left.

"What was that?" Fred asked as Geroge returned to us.

"Boys, it seems I have chosen my fiance well, for she has decided to grant this as half of my bachalor party, and has hired us a stripper" He said excitedly clapping his hands together.

There was a round of cheering from the rest of the boys, but all I could think about is Parker. How would she feel when she finds out I had spent the night watching another girl taking off her clothes.

As if reading my mind, George spoke again.

"Don't worry, if any of you youngsters want to call your dear girlfriends and let them know, go ahead"

"Lucky me, single and ready to gawk at anygirl willing to take her clothes off for money" Seamus said happily.

"I'll drink to that" Charlie and Fred said together as the three toasted.

I then stood up and quickly made my way down to the shop to call Parker, leaving the door open.

"Hey babe, what's up?" She asked happily when she answered the phone.

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk to you" I said nervously.

"POOF!" I heard shouted from upstairs. The lads were obviously listening in.

"Yeah, it sounds like nothing. Come on, you can tell me" She said laughing sweetly.

"Well, we are all at George's for a guys night, and Angie kind of decide to turn it into a bachelor party and she-um-she kind of-well, hired a stripper" I said cautiously.

To my surprise, she laughed.

"Ron, if you are asking for permission to watch a stripper, it's fine you don't have to" She said.

"Really?" I replied slightly shocked.

"Yeah, it's not like you are going to cheat on my with her right?" She said being playfully stern.

"Why would I do that when I have a much sexier girlfriend already?" I replied smirking down the phone.

"Good, and you never know, maybe when I get back, you'll get to watch another girl strip" She said seductively. I could practically see her face as she said this.

"Well then, I really look forward to it" I told her huskily.

"Me too" She replied. "I have to go, I'm running lines with some of the cast and I need to go grab some dinner before" She continued solemnly.

"Alright, well I'll see you on Monday" I said.

"Yeah, I can't wait" She said before hanging up.

I put my phone away and headed back upstairs grinning like mad.

I got back to the boys, and we started drinking and continued for about two hours, before the stripper arrived.

When she was...doing her thing, I payed as little attention as possible. Even though Parker said it was fine, I felt uncomfortable watching another girl undressing. I would be fine if I was single, but I didn't want any reason to mess up this relationship.

Just before twelve o'clock, the girl left and we decided to play poker.

We played for about an hour before everyone passed out around the room.

* * *

I had spent most of Sunday nursing my hangover and halping the twins tidy up their flat before Angie got pissed off. It was now Monday and I was eager to get to school.

Parker would be back today, I haven't seen her all weekend and it was killing me. It was also football tryouts today. I have to head down to the field puring forth period and spend two hours watching and choosing the new potential team.

I just pulled up in the school parking lot and stepped out of my car. I couldn't see Parker's _F__iat _yet, which meant she probably wasn't here yet. It's rare that she'll get a ride with someone else.

I saw Harry standing about five meters away with Hermione. I made my way over to them with my hands in my pockets.

"Children" I greeted once I had arrived.

"Hey" The replied together.

"So Harry, nervous for tryouts?" I asked him smiling.

"Nah, I know you wouldn't leave me off of the team" He said slightly confidently. "Right?" He said a bit more cautiously.

"Haha, I'll have to see if you've lost your touch or not" I laughed at him.

Then I heard the very familiar _Beep! _I hear every morning. My smile widened and I turned around to face the parking lot. I saw Parker's car. But no Parker. _What?_

My question was soon answered by the thin arms snaking around my waist. I smiled again and turned into my girlfriends embrace. I kissed her passionately before hearing the amused chuckles from my closest friends.

"Fuck off" I said to them when I surfaced, before quickly turning back to Parker. "I missed you" I whispered to her.

"I missed you too" She said smiling and giving me another small kiss.

"So Parker, how were rehearsals?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"Tiring, but amazing all the same" She said smiling. "The director was saying there was a lot of interest in the show, since they cast such a young Velma. But I think I can do the character justice" She continued as she smiling evilly.

"Oh I definitely sure you can. You know, without the whole murdering business, you are kind of like Velma" Hermione quipped.

"And I think the costumes are my favourite part" Parker added laughing. The two girls laughed about the similarities, while Harry and I stood there quietly. Neither of us had any idea what they were talking about, we hadn't seen the film.

Soon the bell went and we headed to class. Once again, I had double History with Parker, so we made our way there slowly.

"What are you doing tonight?" She questioned after a few minutes of comfortable silence in the back of the classroom.

"Nothing, why? What did you have in mind?" I asked her curiously.

"Well, my parents have just finished mounting the hot tub in our cabana. Maybe we could take a dip, have some wine and you know, see where things go" She said seductively, close to my ear.

"That sounds like a very exciting evening" I said back to her smiling.

"Mmm, plus my parents are out of town tonight, it does get ever so lonely sleeping alone" She added while fluttering her long eyelashes.

"Well, then maybe I'll have to tell my Mum I'm staying at Harry's tonight" I said taking her hand from under the table.

She smiled sweetly at me and turned back to the front of the class. This is going to be a good day.

After History, I walked Parker to her next class before I made my way to Chemistry. One more lesson before football tryouts, then I only have Art last period. I just have to get through Snape's class before my amazing day can re-ignite.

* * *

Chemistry was strangely easy going. Snape hardly spoke, and he looked slightly hungover. But now I was on my way to the football field to get ready to watch all the boys tryout for the team.

There were about twenty guys trying out, so only ten will make the team. Actually, I should probably grant some substitutes encase something happens to a player before a match.

I reached the field and soon everyone that had signed up to try out had showed up. Harry, Dean, Seamus, Collin and Dennis Creevey were all there around a mass of boys from various years.

The lads all played brilliantly so I gave them all a spot on the team. I was goal keeper, Harry, Dean and Collin were forwards, Seamus Dennis and another sixth year were midfielders and a sixth year, two first year and a forth year were fallbacks.

After I assigned three substitutes, I made my way back to the castle with Harry, Dean, Seamus, Collin and Dennis for the end of lunch.

When I reached the Great Hall, I easily spotted my friends at the other end of Gryffindor table.

"Ello, ello, ello" I said sitting down between Parker and Neville.

"Hey! How did tryouts go?" Hermione asked as Dean sat beside her.

"Well, I think you'll be happy to know, all five of out lovely lads have made it on to the team" I said smiling.

There was a round of shrieks from Ginny and Hermione as the hugged their boyfriends. Parker turned and smiled at me.

"So, when is your first match?" She asked excitedly.

"Why? Excited about seeing me in my kit?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows.

"I'm more excited about seeing you out of it" She whispered seductively in my ear. My grin widened before I brought her into a passionate kiss.

"Woah! Cool it, I'm eating here!" Seamus exclaimed in mock rage. We then broke apart smiling and returned to conversation with out friends.


	13. Shopping and First times

After our last class, I told Parker I would go home to pack a bag and tell my Mum I would be staying at Harry's tonight.

"When do you want me to come over?" I asked her.

"Um, six?" She said after thinking for a few moments.

"Cool, I'll be there" I said leaning in towards her.

"I'll be waiting" She said before I captured her lips with mine in a sweet kiss.

"Are you going to give me a ride home or shall I walk?" I heard Ginny say loudly from a few meters away where she stood.

I broke my kiss with Parker and looked over to my _darling _sister.

"Calm down grouchy" I laughed slightly before giving Parker one last small kiss and heading over to my car with Gin.

* * *

**Parker's POV**

While watching Ron walk away I remembered I have no food in the house. I decided to head down to town and pick some up beofre he came over.

"Hey Parker!" I heard someone call from behind me.

I saw Harry jogging over to me.

"Hey Harry" I said smiling.

"There isn't any chance you are going by the town centre on your way home is there?" He asked slightly nervously.

"Actually, I was about to head down to the store to pick up some food" I said.

"You couldn't give me a ride could you? I need to buy Ginny a six month anniversary present" He asked.

"Sure, come on" I said laughing slightly and heading over to my car.

We got to the town centre and I parked the car at the side of the road that held the grocery store and a few nice gift shops.

"Do you have any idea what you want to get her?" I asked Harry as we stepped out of the car.

"Actually, no" He said looking anxiously at me. "If I help you grocery shopping, will you help me find something?" He asked.

"Alright" I said smiling. "Come on, lets sort you out first" I said crossing the road toward a nice jewellery store.

Once inside, I set Harry loose on a case of necklaces and bracelets while I looked through another for something Ginny would like. While we were looking, a store clerk came up to me.

"Boyfriend?" He asked nodding towards Harry.

"Ha, no. He asked me to help him find something to give his girlfriend for their six month anniversary" I explained.

"I think I have the perfect thing" He said motioning over to a small case of engraved lockets. He pulled out a small stand that held a silver chain with a slightly flat, heart shaped locket with flecks of gold. He took in off of the stand and opened it up. On one side were the words 'Forever Mine' inscribed in a neat cursive. The other side of the locket held a place for a small photograph.

I felt tears in my eyes at the sight. This locket was absolutely beautiful.

"Harry" I called him over. I showed him the locket and he seemed to be speechless.

"It's perfect" He eventually said in awe. "How much is it?" He asked the clerk while pulling out his wallet.

"Usually it is £150, but for you today, I could bring it down to £100" He said smiling at how excited Harry seemed.

"Thank you so much. Can you put the pictures in or do I need to find somewhere else to do it?" Harry asked.

"We can do it here, if you have the pictue with you" The man said. "At no extra charge" He added.

Harry then pulled out a picture from his wallet. It was a picture of Ginny and Himself. Gin was central and Harry was behind, wrapping his arms around her lovingly. The were looking at eachother like they didn't know the picture was being taking. It was perect.

He handed the picture to the man and let him take it to the back of the shop. A few minutes later, the man came back, handed Harry the picture and opened up the locket for us to see. Inside was a miniturized version of the picture. It fit brilliantly and after Harry nodded his approval and appreciation, the man placed the locket into a small white box and slipped it into a bag witht he shop name printed on the front.

We thanked the clerk and left the store.

"Do you think she'll like it?" Harry asked, putting the small bag into his school bag as we stepped into the grocery store.

"Harry, she'll love it. It's perfect" I said taking a basket and putting in some groceries.

"It really is" He said looking off into space thoughtfully.

We shopped for about an hour before heading back to my car.

Harry said he would help me put the groceries away and walk the rest of the way home since he only lived five minutes away. I thanked him and lead him into the kitchen.

Once we put all the groceries away, we said our goodbyes and Harry left. I then looked at the time on my phone and saw it was already quarter to six.

I quickly ran up the stairs to change, and picked up stuff to take to the hot tub.

I was just leaving the cabana after putting in some towels and turning on the jets, when my phone beeped.

It was Ron.

_-I'm outside ;) xxx_

I quickly made my way back to the house and throught the hall to the front door.

I opened the door to see Ron standing there smiling.

"Hey" He said.

"Hey" I replied craning my neck to kiss him.

I let him inside and we made our way to the living room. We decided to watch a movie and eat dinner before going out to the hot tub. I put on a film called 'The Dark is Rising'. We sat and watched after I cooked a cabanara.

When the movie was over, I realised that I had moved completely into Ron's side with my head on his chest and his arm around my back, resting on my waist.

"The hot tub should be completely warmed up now if you want to go in" I said looking at the time to see it was nearly eight o'clock.

"Sounds great" He said standing and helping me up. I lead him out to the cabana and showed him to one of the dressing rooms so he could change.

I was in my own cubicle and after a minute or so, I heard Ron stepping out of his.

"You can get in, i'll be there in a second" I said over the door.

"Alrighty" He said clapping his hands together before I heard him settling into the tub.

A few moments later, I stepped out and heard a small gasp.

"What?" I asked worriedly.

"Nothing, it's just- you look good" Ron said from the water.

I looked down at my body. I was wearing a kingfisher blue two-piece bathing suit. It was nothing specialy, but the colour did show off my tan.

I smiled at him and blushed slightly before making my way over to an ice bucket where I left some wine and glasses earlier.

Balancing with no hands, I sat on the edge of the hot tub and put down the glasses before pouring in an amazing french wine. I had gotten in to wine a few years ago after my uncle moved to Paris. He would always by me a bottle for Christmas and my birthday.

Once I finished pouring, I lowered myself into the water next to Ron, sighing at how relaxing the jets were. I re-opened my eyes and picked up the glasses, handing one to Ron.

"Cheers" I said softly clinking my glass to his. He smile in return and took a sip.

"Woah, that's nice" He said examining the bottle

"I know, my Uncle Damien bought it for me. He has great taste in wine" I said smiling back at him.

We chatted and drank for a while about general stuff before we both slipped into a relaxing silence. I opened my eyes to look over at Ron. His eyes were still closed and his head was hung back slightly.

I bravely closed the rest of the distance between us, swinging one leg over his body so I was straddling his hips. I cupped both of his cheeks in my hands and gently gliding my thumbs over his cheek bones while he opened his eyes.

"Hey there" He said huskily.

"Hey" I said before bringing his lips to meet mine. His hands fell to my hips and he was subtley pulling me closer to him. I didn't resist. Instead I pressed the rest of my body against him firmly.

We continued kissing passionately for a while long before he left my lips and moved to ravish my neck.

"How about we take this upstairs" I whispered through my raggad breath.

Without responding, Ron picked me up and set my on the edge of the tub before hopping out himself and lifting me up againwith my legs wrapped around his waist.

"My thoughts exactly" he said kissing me again and walking us quickly back to the house. He then all but ran up the stairs and into my bedroom before setting me back down on my feet.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and walked backwards to my bed. I sat down and brought him with me.

We ended up lead down over the sheets, with Ron balancing on his forearms either side of my shoulders. We continued to kiss passionately before I rolled us over using a lot of my strength. I was once again straddling Ron while he was lead against my pillows. I kissed him hard on more time before sitting up straight. I bit my lip seductively as I reached behind my hair that was falling evenly over both shoulders, and untied the string of my bathing suit. I untied the string on my back also and threw it on the the floor next to my bed.

I looked back at Ron and saw him staring at me wide-eyed. I could feel a blush creeping up my neck at the way he was looking at me. He stayed silent for a few more moments before flying up to catch my lips once again.

"You are so beautiful" He said against my lips and I couldn't help the small smile that formed when he did.

He lead back down, bringing me with him and slowly turned us back over so he was hovering over me. His hands roamed up and down my stomach, my chest and legs before all the teasing was too much. I moved my hands down his muscular abdoman to the string of his trunks. After a nano-second of sturggling, Ron quickly assisted and removed them from his body.

He settled back over me before hooking his fingers on the waistband of my bikini knickers. He looked into my eyes for confirmation and with one quick nod, he pulled the fabric gently over my legs. He throw them onto the floor and came back to look into my eyes once more. I kissed him hardas we attempted to get under the convers.

"Wait" Ron said breaking our kiss. "Do you have a condom?" He asked nervously.

"Shit, yeah" I said, mentally smacking myself for nearly forgeting.

I leaned over to my bedside draw. When I opened it, my phone fell off of the table and onto the floor, but I ignored it. I rumaged through the draw and found a box of durex. I pulled one out and smiled when Ron quickly snatched it out of my hands.

He put it on in no time and repositioned himself between my legs. He kissed me again and we both gasped at the contact when he finally entered me. He slowly pumped in and out, using his entire length, while not breaking our kiss.

When he started to get faster, I had to break away from his lips to hang my head back in pleasure. I never held back any moan that was threatening to pass my lips. Ron moved his lips to the crook of my neck and groaned against my skin.

Our sounds of pleasure eventually synced and I could soon feel my orgasm building. Ron could obviously feel my muscles tense, because he started moving faster and soon we were both taken over by the uncontained euphoria.

We rode out our climax together and eventually colapsed into an embrace beneath the sheets.

"I love you" I heard him say quietly.

"What?" I asked nervously looking up at him.

"I said...I love you" He repeated, I could see his eyes glazing over.

"I love you too" I said smiling as my own tears began to form. He kissed me sweetly and I nestled into his embrace once more.

After a while of a very warm and comfortable silence, I finally spoke.

"Ron?" I said timidly.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I need to tell you something"

He pulled away from me slightly so he could look at me, his face full of worry and concern.

"What is it?" He asked.

I sighed and sat up slightly.

"You know what that girl, Francesca, was saying at the party?" I asked.

"Yeah" He replied still concerned.

"Well, I need to tell you what she was talking about. Please, just don't hate me" I could feel the tears rolling down my face as I looked away.

"Hey, I could never hate you" He said sitting up and pulling me towards him.

"You might" I replied before squeezing my eyes together tighly and taking a deep breath.

"Last year I- Before the summer I was dating my friend Spencer and-well-I fell pregnant" I said moving away from him slightly and burying my face in my palms.

I began to sob quietly and was quickly enveloped in a strong embrace.

"What happened?" He asked me quietly.

I took a deep breath before continuing. "I lost it" was all I could say.

He took a shuddering and I looked back at how I felt losing a child. Even at our age, and it being an accident, it was so hard.

"Not long after I found out I was pregnant, I went to the hospital for a check up and, well, it had died inside my womb. I couldn't even tell until my scan. I felt horrible, not even noticing that my child was dead. That's why we moved, I couldn't deal with seeing everyone again. Not everyone knew, but the ones that did, I knew they'd judge me" I said slowly, taking deep breathes.

"It's OK" Was all he said. He just held me, gently rocking back and worth.

"I felt like such a slut" I spat disgustedly. "And then I felt like such a terrbile mother" I added just above a whisper.

"You are not a slut" He said sternly. "And when the time comes, I know you'll be an amazing mother"

"What kind of mother can't even tell that her baby is dead" I asked quietly.

"I heard my Mum telling my sister-in-law that a mother can't feel anything other than morning sickness and stuff to do with her baby untill about three months into her pregnancy. It's nothing to do with you" He said knowingly. I nestled further into his embrace and just let him hold me there.

"And I still love you, nothing will change that" He whispered before kissing my head.

"I love you too" I said as we lead back down and eventually drifted off into a deep sleep.


	14. Early Mornings and Time apart

The next morning I was awoken my vast movements behind me. I looked up and saw Ron scrambling to put his clothes on.

"Shit" He hissed as he stubbed his toe.

I giggled a little making him look up.

"Morning" I said raising my eyebrows.

"Hey, sorry my Dad just texted me saying he would pick my up from Harry's and take me to breakfast before school, he needs to talk about something. I need to be there quick or he'll be pissed" He said while still gathering his belongings.

"OK, I'll see you at school" I said quietly getting out of bed and putting my robe on.

"You know I wouldn't leave unless I had to" He said walking over to me and taking me in his arms.

"I know" I said looking down.

"I meant what I said last night" He continued as he lifted my chin with one finger, so I would look at him. "I love you" He said before capturing my lips with his own.

"I love you too" I said when we parted.

"I'll see you at school" He said giving me a warm hug before leaving.

I sighed contently when I heard the front door close. My Ron.

* * *

About an hour later, I was just stepping out of my car in the school lot. I saw Ron and he began walking towards me. But before he got within hearing range, I was ambushed by Ginny.

"Can I talk to you" She said determined and..._angry?_

"Um... Sure" I waved to Ron and signalled that Ginny wanted to talk. He nodded and walked back to our friends.

"So what's up?" I asked Ginny carefully.

"What's up? What's up! How could you do that to Ron?!" She asked in a whispered scream.

"Wait, what did I do to Ron?" I asked thouroughly confused.

"I called you last night, you obviously knocked your phone or something because you answered. I tried talking to you, but all I could hear was you fucking some guy! And Mum told me that Ron stayed at Harry's place last night!" She exclaimed.

"I knew I heard something when my phone fell on the floor" I said thinking back.

"So? What the fuck were you doing?" She screeched.

"Ginny, Listen. Ron didn't stay at Harry's last night, he stayed at mine" I explained before she went on a rampage.

"You-what?" She asked confused.

"Ron told your Mum that he was staying at Harry's place, but he stayed round mine. I wasn't cheating on him" I said hurt that she would even think that.

"Oh my god. Parker I'm so sorry. I didn't even think that he could have been lying to Mum. I feel so bad, I just jumped to conclusions. I just get protective when I think he's getting hurt" She explained looking ashamed.

"It's OK Gin, no harm done" I said pulling her in for a small hug.

"I can't believe I just accused you of cheating on him. I know you would never do that" She said sadly.

"It's fine. Come one it's in the past, we'll just forget about it" I said smiling at her.

"OK" She said smiling back at me. "So, you and Ron got down and dirty last night" She said wiggling her eyebrows and linking her arm with mine as we began to walk towards our friends slowly.

"I guess" I said with a small laugh. "Ginny, can I ask you something?" I said stopping in our tracks.

"Sure" She said looking concerned.

"Have you ever known Ron to tell a random girl he loved her, without meaning it?" I asked carefully.

"No way. He would never lead someone on like that. He would only ever say it if he meant it" She said.

I began to smile and obviously she noticed, because she squealed quietly.

"Oh my God! He told you he loves you!" She said happily.

I nodded slightly in reply and she hugged me again.

"See, he's just a big mush ball" She said laughing.

"So, any progress with getting Harry into bed then?" I asked her as we began to walk again.

"Not really. I mean, we've gone further now, but still not all the way. He's just worried about pissing off Ron" She finished as we reached our group. I nodded in understanding before joining the group conversation.

* * *

**Ron's POV**

We just had gym and spent the time practicing for our first football match.

"So why did I you need to tell your Mum you were staying at mine last night?" Harry asked me over the shower in the locker room.

"I needed an alibi" I told him.

"Well, where were you then?" When I didn't answer, he obviously jumped to conclusions. "You were at Parker's weren't you?" I could practically see the smirk on his face.

"Maybe" I said not hiding my own grin as I stepped into the main locker room.

"So, details?" Harry asked joining me.

"Dude, I'm not telling you anything" I said drying my hair with a small towel.

"Well that's a first" He said laughing.

"I told her I love her" I said quetly so no one else could hear.

"You what? Ron, you better not have said that just to get her in to bed!" He said getting angry.

"I didn't!" I exclaimed.

"What, so you actually love her?" He asked trying to surpress a grin.

"I guess so" I answered feeling another smile form on my lips.

"And what did she say?"

"She said she loves me too" I told him.

"Dude, that's great" He said slapping me on the back.

"Yeah, and she told me how much you spent on Ginny's anniversary present. Bro, that's a lot of money" I said to him carefully.

"It's nothing when it's being spent on the person you love" He said shrugging.

"What, so you do truly love Gin?" I asked.

"Absolutely, she is my everything" He said looking off into space.

"Fine" I groaned.

"What?" He asked confused.

"I officially give you permission to have sex with my baby sister" I said cringing.

"Are you serious?" He asked wide-eyed.

I only nodded in response earning Harry to jump on me in a smothering hug.

"You won't regret this! I love you man!" He said in an over dramatic whisper.

"I never knew how bad someone can get from being denied sex for so long" I said laughing.

"It's a tough life" Harry shrugged, still hugging me.

"Dude, my towel is starting to fall down and I'm still naked" I said urgently.

"Oh, right-sorry" He said quickly untangling himself.

We laughed and talked for a while as we got dressed, before heading out for lunch with the rest of the guys.

We got to the Great hall and saw our group sitting in the center of Gryffindor table. We made out way over and I instantly saw that Parker was looking upset and absently moving her food around her plate.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked as I sat down next to her.

She sighed before speaking. "I just got a call from the director. He wants me to go to London tomorrow morning and stay until next Saturday" She said sadly.

"What? But that's over a week" I said.

"I know, but I should have seen it coming since the show starts in four weeks, plus I wont be able to go down for a while over Christmas break" Instead of replying, I pulled her in for a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"It'll be alright, I'll call you everyday and then I'll plan something for when you get back" I said trying to cheer her up.

"You don't have to plan anything" She said laughing. "All I need waiting for me is you" She added in a smaller voice.

"Then I'll be waiting" I said quietly to her.

"So, what did your Dad want to talk to you about earlier?" She asked me sitting up a bit.

"Oh yeah, since George is away with Fred on business this week, he told my Dad to ask me if I would share the role of Best man at his wedding" I said smiling.

"Really?" She asked excitedly.

"Yeah, Since neither me or Fred are very responsible, he thinks they would have a better chance of everything going right if there are two of us doing it" I told her laughing.

"That's great" She said hugging me again.

The rest of lunch went by quickly and we were just waiting for the last few minutes of biology to go by. I wouldn't see Parker for over a week after today, so we planned on just hanging out, watching movies and talking for a few hours.

And that's exactly what we did.

After class, we went straight to hers and curled up on the couch to watch Juno, 8 mile and The invention of Lying. After a rather passionate kiss goodbye that evening, I went home to collapse onto my bed and wait for sleep to take over.

* * *

Twelve days.

It's been twelve days since i've seen Parker. Ive been on the phone to her every night since she left but she is finally coming back today.

Her mum said that she will be getting home around seven o'clock, that gives me five minutes before she should get here.

Ive planned a party at the Burrow for when she gets back and i've invited practically everyone. Every sixth and seventh year Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, plus some people that have already graduated like Oliver Wood, Lee Jordan and Angelina Johnson.

I walked around the house checking everything was perfect when Fred an. george came busting into the living room.

"She's here!" George shouted.

"She just pulled up outside" Fred added. A few seconds later there was a knock at the door.

I walked over to open it and as soon as I did, my heart swelled. There she was.

Without a word I pulled her into a massive hug whispering to her. "I missed you"

"I missed you too" she said happily. I let go of her and lead her through the hall into the living room. When we entered the doorway, we were met by a loud round of "SURPRISE!"

"Oh my god!" Parker gushed as she hugged everyone in the room one by one.

The party went on for a few hours and it was perfect. It was now eleven o'clock and everyone had left. I was now taking Parker home, but we decided to walk so that we could talk and enjoy the night.

"I really missed you" I said after a few moments silence.

"I missed you too" She said smiling up at my and entwining our fingers. "So, what did you do without me for so long" She asked in a teasing tone.

"I wanked, _a lot_" I said.

"You're disgusting" She said laughing and nudging my side.

"I'm kidding" I said laughing with her. "I didn't do much, I actually studied once" I said seriously.

"Oh my God, it must have been terrible" She said in feign shock.

We carried on walking and chatting until we reached her house. "I had fun tonight, thank you" She said turning to face my on her porch.

"It was nothing" I said shrugging.

She then lifted up onto her toes and place a soft kiss on my lips. When we parted, I looked down into her eyes. "I love you" I said quietly.

"I love you, too" I then cupped her cheeks with my palms and brought my lips down to hers. A few minutes later she went inside and I made my way home.


	15. Holidays

It was the last day of school before Christmas break and we only had five minutes left of last period. We were in Art with Professor Trelawny and we were finishing our final pieces for the project we've been working on all term. I was sketching a picture of Parker by the lake outside my house. I couldn't take a picture of the scene, so I was drawing from memory. I thought it turned out quite well.

I looked up to the table across the aisle from me where she was sat with Neville and smiled. She really is gorgeous.

Soon the bell went and everyone started to pack away before leaving. On the way out of the room, I felt Parker slide her hand into mine as she came up from behind me.

"Hey" She said smiling.

"Hey, how's your work going?" I asked her.

"It's alright, I need to do some reshaping on the puppet but other than that it's finished. What about you?" She asked.

"It's beautiful" I said smiling down at her. She looked at me confused which made me laugh. "You'll see"

We headed out of the building and I drove her home before going back to the Burrow to get changed. I was staying at Parker's again since her parents are away visiting her brother for a few days.

I got back to Parker's at around five after packing my stuff. I was staying for the whole weekend so my Mum thinks I'm at Harry's again. We were now sat on her bed watching a movie and talking. She put on a film called Funny Girl but every ten minutes or so we would talk over the movie.

"You have such small hands" I commented, staring at our entwined fingers being held in front of her when she sat between my legs, her back against my chest.

"No, yours are just freakishly big" She replied laughing slightly. "Not that I'm complaining" She added seductively.

She turned her head to face me and gave me a lingering kiss. She twisted her whole body to face me and moved her hands to the back of my neck. Before I knew what was happening, we were laid down under the sheets.

I dug my finger tips into the skin of her hips. Her hot breathe against my neck. Riding together in a whirlwind of passion and lust, I threw my head back in ecstasy and felt her muscles tightening around me.

She clawed at the sheets of her rickety bed with one hand, while the other grabbed a fist full of my hair. As my lips lathered her neck she dug her knees into the crook of my back to bring my body closer to hers.

"Oh God, Parker" I moaned in her ear. "You drive me crazy" I held my body hoisted over hers, balancing one forearm on her mattress. My other hand wondered the length of her body, teasing her nerves and caressing her skin.

"Come for me" She whispered hoarsely in my ear. I groaned and I could feel myself stiffening before I felt myself let go completely. She came straight after and we rode out our orgasms together. I then collapsed next to her on the bed, panting heavily.

We laid there, nonspeaking, our naked bodies glistening with sweat. A few minutes went past before I blew out a loud breath and jerked myself up to balance on my elbow. She looked at me as I was grinning widely.

"What?" She asked laughing.

"Nothing" I said shrugging. "You just always look really cute after sex" I continued laughing slightly.

"What do you mean cute?" She asked narrowing her eyes.

"Innocent. It's like every time I come inside you I take away your innocence" I said smirking.

"If I was so innocent, I highly doubt I would be willing to be so close to you. You're hardly a good influence" She finished with a seductive whisper. I groaned again and propelled my body on top of hers.

"And don't you forget it" I growled before taking my lips with hers and ravashing her mouth.

We fell asleep shortly after and were woken by the door bell repeatedly ringing.

"Who the hell is that?" I asked groggily.

"No idea" Parker replied with a yawn. She stood up and put on her short silk robe to cover her underwear. "I'll be right back" She said leaving the room.

I nodded and fell back against the pillows. I decided to just look around her room for a while before my eyes landed on a collection of photographs around her vanity mirror. I could see it easily from the bed so felt no need to get dressed to walk over to it.

There on the wall were photos of all of our friends. Some that I remember being taken outside The Burrow and some that were taken when I wasn't around. There was one picture of Parker and Seamus from Halloween that I remember Harry taking. The were both dressed in their costumes, Parker as an angel and Seamus as the guy from 'Texas Chainsaw'. She had just spilt her drink over him so he chased her around the yard of The Burrow with his fake chainsaw held out in front of him. I laughed to myself before I heard loud footsteps running up the stairs.

"Harry" Parker exclaimed breathlessly when the two of them emerged through the door, obviously having chased him up the stairs.

"Dude, what the hell?" I asked making sure my lower half was covered by the sheets.

"Sorry, but I couldn't wait. Dean is about to buy tickets for the Ireland Vs. Bulgaria match and we need to know if you are coming before the sell out" He said excitedly.

"So you came over here, knowing what you would probably find, just to ask me if I wanted to go to a football game?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Well, your phone was off and I was only across the road. Though I see I probably am interrupting something" He said looking between Parker and I wiggling his eyebrows. "So, how about it?" He asked urgently.

"Yes, I'll go. Now leave" I said frustratedly.

He clapped his hands and smiled before running back out of the room and down the stairs. We waited until we heard the door shut before sighing and retaking our position on the bed.

"Our friends are mad" Parker said exasperatedly.

"That they are" I said before kissing her lightly.

We spoke a little longer before falling back to sleep.

* * *

**Parker's POV**

Christmas eve.

Mum and Dad have gone to visit my brother for Christmas day, but Ron's Mum invited me to spend the weekend at the burrow. Stepping out of my car in front of the infamous rickety building, I sighed contently.

Life really was good at the moment. I had an amazing job doing what I loved, I had a caring family, adoring friends, but most of all I had a loving, gorgeous boyfriend that I cherished with everything I had. Ron was definitely the best thing ever to have happened in my life. When he stayed at my house last weekend, he attempted to cook me dinner ending with him burning a giant pot of pasta.

Smiling to myself I walked into the house and was greeted by the warm atmosphere and smell of delicious food. Molly greeted me with a motherly, bone-crushing hug and lead me into the kitchen where the rest of the family sat or stood around talking and laughing.

Everyone looked up when we entered the room and smiled and I received hugs from Ginny, Fred, George and Harry. Harry and his parents were spending Christmas day with us and Ron told me that Harry would be here all day today and go home to spend Christmas eve night with his parents, just the three of them. Hermione was going to stay as well but her parents decided they would take her to France for Christmas this year. We would all miss her but this way Ginny's room wouldn't be cramped.

"Where's Ron?" I asked after I hugged George.

"He went to do some last minute Christmas shopping" Ginny said rolling her eyes. I laughed and nodded. Trust him to leave it until the last minute.

We all sat around the house laughing and telling stories for another hour or so before Ron came home.

"Finally" Harry exclaimed exasperatedly. "You better have bought me a brilliant present"

"Dream on" He laughed before quickly running upstairs to put his stuff in his room before coming back down to join us in the living room. He sighed heavily and flopped down onto the sofa next to me before dramatically collapsing onto my lap.

"Rough day?" I asked stroking his hair.

"Christmas shoppers are animals" we all laughed before falling into pleasent conversation again. It quickly became late and Harry went home to join his parents while the rest of us sat around with hot chocolates and Molly's Christmas cookies. One by one the Weasley family retreated to bed and soon I joined them. Ron walked me up to Ginny's room and stopped us at the door.

"I'm glad you're here" He whispered so he wouldn't wake anyone.

"I'm glad I'm here too" I replied before craning my neck to give him a soft kiss.

"I love you" He whispered against my lips.

"I love you too" I said before smiling and heading into the bedroom.

* * *

Christmas was loud and fun. Everyone woke up and ran around like children finding their presents. After all the presents were put in separate piles before lunch and after an amazing feast cooked by Molly, wrapping paper was flying everywhere.

I received a royal blue Weasley jumper from Molly and Arthur; a journal from Ginny; a charm bracelet with charms to represent Dean, Seamus and Neville from the ungodly threesome; a picture frame from the twins with a photo of the pair smiling madly; a dress from Hermione and a pair of New Yorker dance shoes from Harry.

After everyone unwrapped their presents I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Ron smiling down at me and he ushered for me to stand up with him. He then took my hand and lead us outside into the snow.

"Did you really think I didn't get you a present?" He asked smiling cheekily. He then pulled a black box out of his pocket and handed it to me with a twinkle in his eyes. I smiled and took the box from his hands. Opening it carefully it revealed a thin gold chain with a golden heart locket. On the front of the locket his name was engraved lightly in the middle of the heart. With a small gasp I opened the locket and saw a picture of us both locked in a passionate embrace with the sun hitting us from behind and only the other side was another picture of Ron hugging me from behind while we sat at the lake behind his house.

I looked up at Ron with tears in my eyes and found that I couldn't speak.

"Ron-I"

"Shh" He silenced me before gently grazing his lips against my own. "I love you" He whispered against my lips.

"I love you too" I moved closer into his body and allowed him to wrap his strong arms around me. "Now I feel bad!" I whined.

"Why?" He laughed.

"Because I only got you new keeper gloves and the Hugo Boss cologne! This is so much more special" I said gesturing to the locket.

"No you didn't" I gave him a quizzical look and he rolled his eyes playfully. "You've given me the best four months of my life. That's the best present I could have ever asked for" He said before kissing me again gently.

"You're so sappy" I giggled before kissing him deeply.

* * *

"Gin, I'm just waiting for 'Mione to get in the car and then we'll be on our way! Why are you so stressed out?" I asked Ginny down the phone from where I sat in my car parked outside Hermione's house.

"Sorry, the whole family gets kind of stressed when all the relatives are down. I don't understand why mum insisted on having everyone around for New Year's Eve, I thought we escaped it at Chrismas" She mumbled grumpily.

"Well I'm sure it will still be fun, at least we have the fireworks to look forward to" I encouraged her.

"Yeah, Fred and Geroge said that this years will be the best so far" She laughed.

"I'll hold them to that" I laughed with her. "Here comes 'Mione, we'll be there in about five minutes" I told her before hanging up the phone.

"Hey" Hermione greeted as she opened the door and got in.

"Check you out" I teased as I surveyed her outfit. She was wearing a red peplum dress that made her curves look fantastic and really complimented her skin tone.

"Thanks" She laughed.

"Nice underwear too" I giggled pulling her bra strap back into place from where it slipped down out of her sleeve.

"Well, I'm staying at Dean's after the party and I just thought I'd make a little effort" She laughed with a wink.

We laughed and then started the short journey to The Burrow. When we arrived I saw a few crates of fireworks sitting by the side of the house ready for the midnight countdown and banners gracing the windows and doors.

"Molly has gone all out for this hasn't she" Hermione laughed as we got out of the car.

"Is it true what Ron and Ginny told me about their Aunt Muriel?" I asked her worriedly as we made our way up to the house.

"Oh God yes, and as Ron's girlfriend you will be her prime target for the night. Just steer clear of her as much as possible and don't take anything she says to heart" She said smiling. We reached the door and knocked, having it pulled open almost instantly. As soon as the door was open enough Ron launched himself at me, wrapping his arms around me tightly.

"Save me" He cried in a dramatic whisper.

"Oh God, it can't be that bad can it?" I asked laughing.

"You have no idea" He and Hermione said in unison before Hermione made her way into the house to see the family and the rest of our friends.

"Wow, you look great" Ron commented when he pulled away far enough to get a good look at me.

"Thanks" I blushed. I was wearing a deep blue sweetheart neck, strapless skater dress. It was one of my favorites that I only wore for special occasions and I paired it with some white heels that gave me enough height so I didn't have to crane my neck much just to look at my beloved boyfriend.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to everyone" He draped his arm around my shoulders and lead me into the house. In the living room sat the Weasleys' Harry, Hermione, Dean, Neville, Seamus, Luna, a old wrinkled woman, two other red headed adults and a couple of small red headed children.

"Parker, this is my Aunt Muriel, Uncle Billius, Aunt Drimelza and my cousins Ethan and Paula. Everyone, this is Parker, my girlfriend" Ron introduced nervously but smiling.

"Ah, girlfriend is it Ronald? What a pretty little thing" Ron's Aunt Drimelza smiled kindly. I smiled back at her and then my eyes found his other Aunt. The dreaded Aunt Muriel that everyone had been telling me about over the past few weeks. Apparently when she first met Hermione she told her she had skinny ankles. I quiet like my ankles.

Aunt Muriel seemed to be sizing me up behind her thick rimmed glasses that were slowly falling down her nose.

Ron lead me over to an empty arm chair in the corner, letting me sit down while he perched on the arm so we could talk to our friends.

The evening went on nicely. I chatted and joked with my friends and the Weasley clan, all except Aunt Muriel.

I got up from my chair to help Molly retrieve some drinks and snacks from the kitchen and saw that Muriel was slowly beginning to stand as well.

"You are such a sweet girl Parker, you don't need to help me" Molly smiled when we stepped into the kitchen.

"It's my pleasure Molly. You do too much for us all and even after all the thanks you get, your work is still under appreciated. Believe me, if my mother cooked like you, I would never leave home" I laughed.

"Such a sweetheart. You are so perfect for my Ronnie" She gushed as she handed me a tray of nuts and crackers. As I was about to make my leave to take the tray into the living room, my path was blocked my the wrinkled figure that was Ron's oldest living Aunt.

"Tell me dear, do you hate your mother?" She asked casually.

"No, I love my mother very much" I responded confused at her question.

"Then why on earth would you think to turn your hair such an ungodly colour?"

"Muriel! Parker's hair is beautiful, she's just expressing herself" Molly told her.

"And not hips for child bearing I'll tell you that" She continued. I was about to speak before she spoke again. "Your ears are also wonky, it must be a nightmare if you ever wear glasses. Do you wear glasses dear?" She asked as if all she was saying had no affect on me what so ever.

"No-I-no i don't" I stuttered, shocked that my usual confident self could not go up against this woman. It's like she was sucking the life out of me.

"Very scrawny as well, you need more meat on your bones" She added. Completely shock at what had just happened I turned back to Molly to see her also standing gobsmacked before I gently pushed past the older woman and back into the living room.

When I walked in I could feel my eyes start to water, something a few of the Weasleys' obviously noticed because Arthur got up and rushed to the kitchen and Ron, Fred, George and Ginny all rushed towards me.

"What did she say? Are you alright? She's just a stupid cow. Don't listen to her" They all said at once.

"Nothing, I'm fine" I lied and moved past them back to my chair.

"Muriel really needs to watch her tongue, she didn't mean whatever she said dear" Billius said sympathetically.

"Really, I'm fine it was nothing" I could tell no one believed me but they didn't press it any further. Ron came and sat on my chair with me, causing me to move onto his lap and he pulled me into his side.

"I don't have wonky ears do I?" I asked self-consciously.

"No, you're perfect" He laughed and hugged me tighter.


End file.
